A Hero's Fall and a Villians Rise
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Author’s Note: I don’t own any of the Inuyasha characters. This story may sound complicated so bare with me. What if Naraku was able to convince Inuyasha to serve him? Not by mind control or manipulation, but of his own free WILL. You heard me. Well this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The first step on the path to darkness

He struggled to open his eyes as he awoke from his deep slumber. Even then as he became awake he still felt tired not remembering what happened to him the past few days before his unconscious sleep. He looked around and found himself in a dark and mysterious place that looked like the internal part of a castle of a noble lord. He tried to move, but found himself restrained on a flat table with chains and metal cuffs around his feet, hands, and one giant one around his waist. He felt pain all over his body as if he had been in a fierce battle with an army of demons. He couldn't understand what had happened to him. It didn't make sense. _"Where am I? What happened to the other?"_ he thought as he looked around for any sign of life only to find…none.

(Three days earlier)

"Is our guests properly restrained Kanna?" said a man wearing in baboon face and pelt as he and a sliver haired little child with a mirror walked down the hallway.

"Yes master. He was severely wounded when we found him and had to be treated immediately or else he would have died sooner," said Kanna in a quiet and almost innocent voice.

"How was his condition after you started on his treating him?" said the man as he opened a rice papered sliding door and both entered a room on the left.

"His body is healing as expected master. However, he was near death at the time so it may take a few days for him to become conscious again," said Kanna as she stood their while her master pushed back the top part of the baboon pelt revealing his black hair and evil looking eyes.

"That's perfectly fine Kanna. I want didn't expect him to heal himself back into a conscious state of mind for the next few days. Especially in the condition you found him. What about his sword? Was it near him?" said the man as he now sat down near an opened door showing a beautiful courtyard.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy to take with me," said Kanna.

"That's not surprising either. Had Kagura not betrayed me and stolen her heart from me you wouldn't have been severely hurt by the swords barrier," said the man as he stared out into the courtyard.

"Yes master. Fortunately the wounds I receive were only temporary," said Kanna as she just stared at her master with those doll like eyes.

"That sword was meant to be wielded only by him and still will after I'm done with him," said the man who cracked a small, but still noticeable smile on his face.

"What do you intend to do with him master?" said Kanna in a curious yet still innocent voice.

"It's quite simple Kanna, but I'd rather explain it to you when I'm talking to him about it when he's more conscious. In the mean time Kanna you'll just have to be patient with me for the next few days," said the man as he poured him self some tea and took a drink from his cup. He then removed from under his baboon pelt coat a purple, gold lined, and spider shaped jewel that glowed with a dark energy inside it.

(Three days later. Back to before a few hours later after the conversation. At Night)

"Ah I see you are finally awake. Good. I was a little surprised when Kanna came to me telling me you were awake. Personally I thought you would require at least two more days healing before you would regain consciousness considering the shape your body was in when Kanna found you," said the man who was behind his guest, but still in the shadows and out of eyesight range to be seen.

"I know that voice. It can't be you. What have you done to me? What happened to my friends? What have you done with them?" said the restrained man as he tried to free himself from the restraints only to feel pain in his chest and stomach area.

"Calm yourself or you will reopen ALL your wounds that you sustained from the fierce battle you fought several days ago," said the man who snapped his fingers causing the chains and other restraints on his body to tighten around the mans body.

"Go ahead kill me it makes no difference to me. One way or another will die at the hands of your enemies with or without my help," said the man as he released a small smile from his face showing one of his demons fangs.

"You don't get it do you my old enemy. I could have let you die where Kanna found, but I didn't. I have no intention of killing you my half-demon nemesis. I want you to join me…Inuyasha," said the figure who stepped into what little light their was in the room and was now in eyesight view next to Inuyasha.

"Naraku! I knew it. I could smell your miasma like scent all over the place. Seeing you just confirmed what I suspected," said Inuyasha who found his restraints were too strong to break free from.

"Stop trying to resist me Inuyasha. You will join me because my enemies are your enemies," said Naraku who as he now walked around the table that Inuyasha was restrained on.

"You're wrong! My friends are not my enemies and they never will be," said Inuyasha who was becoming more enraged at the very sight and sense of Naraku.

"Even if THEIR the ones who caused your injuries. The ones who LEFT you for dead and LEFT your body to rot in the ground or be eaten by demons," said Naraku who now stopped walking around the table and was next to Inuyasha right side.

"WHAT! No, I don't believe you. They would never do that to me. NEVER!" said Inuyasha as he tried again to get free, but was stopped as Naraku grabbed his head and slammed it back down onto the wood of the table.

"Oh, but they can…and they did Inuyasha. Kanna showed me what happened when she saved all that took place in her mirror. I was quite surprised myself that they did that, but then it occurred to me that their betrayal would bring us together for a common purpose," said Naraku who parted some of the silver hair on Inuyashas face so he could see clearer.

"And what purpose is that?" said Inuyasha whose angered voice was did not have such an angry sound in it as it did before.

"To destroy those who have hurt us that is our enemies. Recently before your...fall out with your friends, Kagura betrayed me when my guard was down. She stole her heart that was her life that was once under my control. I had big plans for her, but now that she is her own sentient being I have no wish to keep her alive," said Naraku as he stared at a less angry Inuyasha and more of a listening one.

"What do you want from me?" said Inuyasha who felt his restraints slowly loosen to a point where they were actually comfortable around his body.

"I'm dying Inuyasha. The miasma in my body is destroying me from the inside out. Even the sacred jewel if put together completely would never be able to cure me. Right now it is slowing down my inevitable demise and walking through deaths door...permanently. What I WANT Inuyasha is for you to be...my apprentice. Some one who I know and will eventually...trust to surpass me with what I will bestow upon you in do time before my death. I will teach you what I know. I will share with you all my knowledge, all my power, and it will be all for you to use as you see fit when I die," said Naraku.

"I don't understand. Why make me your apprentice? Why not use Kanna or Kohaku as your apprentices. Why me?" said Inuyasha curiously.

"For one Kohaku is all human and without the jewel in his back he would die. Without my invisible hand to guide him he a brainless puppet. As for Kanna...she may be my incarnation and most loyal of them all, but she lacks the free will and intellect to truly wield my power to its full potential if I were teach her what I knew. You Inuyasha...are the perfect apprentice. You always were and have been ever since this game started when you were freed and we first met each other," said Naraku who slowly and very carefully took out the jeweled spidery object he had shown Kanna earlier.

"Wait! You have been doing this from the start?" said Inuyasha in surprise.

"Of course Inuyasha. In everyone of your fights I have sent upon you the strongest of warriors that were each stronger then the last to test and push you to your limit only to break it at the very end of each fight. And after every fight you proved yourself more worthy each time in becoming my apprentice. Especially after that incident with the moth demon and his human bandits that my insects saw and reported back to me about," said Naraku.

"When I changed and was driven by my inner demon nature," said Inuyasha who knew full well what Naraku was talking about.

"Yes. They also told me of your fight with Sheshomorru the first and second time when you transformed and actually scared and surprised Sheshomorru even if it was only for a second. How you surprised him in your first transformation in front of him and when you knocked Tokijin away with one punch to the sword itself. You have a great evil demonic nature that cries to be freed from your human soul of a prison. The only side-effect of such an evil demonic nature for a half-demon like yourself is that it eats away at the soul causing you to go...berserk for the lack of a better word. But...through me I could teach you to harness it and achieve a power that would be greater then any half or full blooded demon. Including...your brother," said Naraku as he now got Inuyashas interest.

"What do I have to do?" said Inuyasha who had a serious yet interested look on his face.

"First...you must trust me when I tell you that Kagome and the others you called 'friends' are not your friends anymore. Second...you must allow me to place THIS amulet I created on your forehead. Once I place the spider amulet on your forehead it will dig into your skin so it can't be removed by force. Then it will allow me to speak with you always telepathically with my mind. So I may instruct you and teach while you make your presence known to others and whom you now serve. It will feed on your evil nature and strengthen you immensely," said Naraku showing Inuyasha the spider jewel like amulet in his right hand.

"The first one I have no choice, but to trust in what you say...for now. As for the spider amulet...do what has to be done...master Naraku," said Inuyasha who gave wicked smile.

"Good. Now another reason you are restrained is because when this first connects with your mind as it integrates with the rest of your body you will experience pain so great that you may want to rip out your eyes to numb its inflicting pain," said Naraku who almost sounded worried for a moment.

"I've probably felt worse then what that spider amulet could ever do to me so hurry and put that spider on my head," said Inuyasha.

"As you wish, but just so I didn't have to tell you I told you so...bite down on this when the pain comes," said Naraku as he put a rectangle shaped bar of compressed Japanese steel horizontally in Inuyashas mouth.

"Just put the damn thing on my forehead already...master," said Inuyasha who had a weird smile on his face due to the bar of steel in his mouth.

His smile however, changed to horror as Naraku first put the spider amulet on his forehead and then slammed into the skin where the real pain began. And the sound of a dogs howling and sound of pain echoed into the night sky as the moon glowed a dark blood red in the night sky as an omen of dark things to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A painful truth and the painful past revealed

A day or two had passed since Inuyasha had put the spider amulet Naraku created on his forehead. Since then Inuyasha noticed his speed, agility, strength, and all of him that was demon felt more...alive. He felt more power coursing through his body then he could have ever hoped for and it felt pretty good...even if he was Narakus apprentice. However, he felt...incomplete in some way as if he needed something else to give him that extra bit of motivation to keep being what he now was. He focused his mind on what that incomplete feeling was and when he came to it he knew what it was. He immediately left his private chambers that Naraku had brought him to after the implantation of the spider amulet on his forehead. He walked along the corridors and pathways that was Narakus castle till he came to the entrance to Narakus room. Without hesitating he opened it and entered and passed the beads to see Naraku sitting on the ground next to an open door as a calm breeze came in that bright sunny day. "We need to talk master," said Inuyasha in a serious sounding voice.

"I suspected you would. What is it you want to talk to me about exactly?" said Naraku who now turned his head to see his new apprentice face to face.

"You said to me that Kanna saved the events of what happened to me in her mirror. I want to see those events for myself," said Inuyasha as Naraku was sipping his drink.

"Naraku however, paused in mid-drink and stared at Inuyasha for a moment only to continue to finish his drink in a calm like manner. "I see. You don't trust me my apprentice? Or is this for your own...personal reasons my apprentice?" said Naraku who put his cup down and then stared at Inuyasha with his glaring eyes searching for the truth.

"It's not that don't trust you. I never did. However, that can change all in one moment IF you let me see what Kanna saved in her mirror that proves what you told me before was not a lie. Unless...it is," said Inuyasha whose hands started to crack as his claws extended.

Naraku however, stayed calm as Inuyasha was becoming more and more upset. "It more then reasonable I suppose, but...I am a bit reluctant to you what Kanna has in her mirror. You may not like what you see Inuyasha. However, if it will prove what I told you is indeed true then I have no problem letting Kanna show you it," said Naraku who snapped his fingers and just like that Kanna appeared to his left (Inuyashas right) holding her mirror as always.

"You called master," said Kanna as she was now at Narakus side and facing Inuyasha.

"Yes Kanna I did. My apprentice and soon to be your new master wants to see the events that led him to me. Show the events and what happened to him on the day you found him Kanna that are stored in your mirror," said Naraku as he poured some wine into his cup.

Kanna nodded and walked up to Inuyasha who had to kneel on one leg to be considered close to Kanna's height. "You may not like what you see," said Kanna as her mirror began to glow with a bright light.

"After what I went through it doesn't matter anymore what I don't like," said Inuyasha as the mirror changed from a white light to scenery filled with trees, grass, and a small cliff area near them.

It was then that he saw himself...being attacked by a giant boomerang that was all too familiar. "No!" said Inuyasha as he saw the events unfold before him.

(A/N: From here on out till I say so this will be what is in Kanna's mirror. Just so you know.)

Inuyasha dodged the boomerang with ease only to use Tetsuigia that was in his hands to block an attack from his left that was the staff used by Miroku. He had to kick the monk in the gut just so he could give himself some breathing space. "Why are you doing this?" said Inuyasha as a presence came up from behind him. It was Sesshomorru who had Tokijin in his hands.

"Because you do not belong here...little brother," said Sesshomorru who he pierced through Inuyasha as Inuyasha turned to attack him with the Tetsuigia. The sword went through Inuyashas lower rib and then went out his front as Sesshomorru swung it out to his right.

Inuyasha found himself reeling back from the wounds inflicted upon him by the attack by Tokijin. He found himself grabbing a tree for support with barely any strength to hold Tetsuigia to defend himself. "This doesn't...make sense. Why...are you...doing this to...me? You are supposed...to be...my friends and...fam...family," said Inuyasha as blood came out of his mouth as well as his side and stomach area.

He tried to run through the trees near the cliff area, but just then three arrows came flying at him and struck him from behind. He knew who those attacks had come from. He turned to see Kikyo, Kagome, and Kaede were all standing their almost in a row, with their bows and were reloading them with arrows for another attack. "You must die Inuyasha. For the good of us all," said Kagome who fired another arrow at Inuyasha only to miss and hit the tree he was the closest too.

"I...never would...have expected...you of all...people to...hurt me...Kagome," said Inuyasha as he struggled to get away only to be blinded by Shippo who came out of nowhere and hit Inuyasha in the eyes with his fox fire magic.

Inuyasha screamed in pain as he stumbled through the trees near the cliff area where passed that and straight down was and loooooong fall passed jagged rock spots into thick trees below. Inuyasha found himself stumbling over near the cliffs as he planted his Tetsuigia into the ground for support in standing. At this point his vision was blurry and seeing double if not triple of everything and everyone around him. Kilala who had the ability to fly landed in front of Inuyasha several feet away from Inuyasha with Sango who jumped off Kilala with an angry look on her face as did Kilala. "You must die," said Sango who raised her giant boomerang ready to strike.

"Why? What have...I done to...deserve this...execution," said Inuyasha as more blood came out of his mouth.

"If you don't know Inuyasha then you don't have the right to live," said Sango as she threw the boomerang at Inuyasha who summoned all his strength with his Tetsuigia to block the attack.

But, in doing so he caused cracks in the edge of the cliff that almost immediately gave way causing him to fall into the shadows of the cliffs bottom. On the way down he hit areas of jagged rocks that cracked his ribs and broke his bone in different parts of his legs and arms. He finally landed into the trees breaking some of the branches along with more of his bones as he then landed on solid ground. His Tetsuigia was still in his hand by some miracle, but barely as he had only a single unbroken finger was wrapped around it. He couldn't speak for the pain was too great as he could feel the blood in his body either leave him or fill up in his lungs. _"Is this my destiny? To be betrayed by those I trusted my life with? What did I do that was so wrong?"_ thought Inuyasha as he could feel himself getting tired as he started to close his eyes.

Right before he lost consciousness completely he thought he had heard footsteps and a strange buzzing along with it. However, in his condition he couldn't tell if the buzzing or the footsteps were real or just an illusion brought on by death as to make fun of his predicament. Finally he blacked out and lost consciousness. At that moment a little silver colored doll eyed faced girl appeared holding a mirror and was followed by a small swarm of insects. "Master Naraku will be pleased by this," said the female voice as she commanded the insects to carefully pick up he broken body.

(A/N: Fade back to Inuyasha watching what just happened in the mirror)

"Now do you see why they are now your enemies? Now do you believe what I tell you is now true?" said Naraku who was watching Inuyashas face as he now sat their on both of his knees in shock. Naraku knew that deep down Inuyasha was still loyal to his friends even after Naraku had saved him from death, but now that loyalty was dead. The spider amulet on his head told him that much as it told Naraku what Inuyashas emotions were inside his mind and heart.

"Yes. I believe you now. I will continue to follow you and trust you from here on out as my master. My life...is now yours to command," said Inuyasha as his voice became so dark and angry that Kanna started to back away a little without Narakus permission for fear of being hit at random.

"Good. Now...you truly are my apprentice. From here on out that is your name till you are worthy of your old one. From here on out you will address me as master until you are ready to call me Naraku. Only then will I consider you to be my equal. You will call me nothing else, but master. Do you understand?" said Naraku as he now standing up and approaching Inuyasha who was still on both knees.

"Yes...master," said Inuyasha as Naraku put his hand on his head.

"Then rise apprentice. Rise! Serve your master now," said Naraku as Inuyasha slowly rose from the ground to his feet.

"How may I serve you...my master?" said Inuyasha whose eyes had a dark red glow in them surrounding the amber in his eyes.

"We must make your friends aware of your existence by making an old former friend of your and theirs the messenger for such a thing," said Naraku who had an evil smile on his face.

"Who did mind master?" said Inuyasha curiously.

"The one person who was not their, but was a pain in your side since you met him. I want you hurt, but not kill Koga of the Wolf demon tribe. I want you make him feel your pain that they delivered onto you and then deliver him into their hands with a simple two worded message written in his flesh for them all to see...and read," said Naraku was his smile grew as did Inuyashas as master and apprentice were now closer then ever to their revenge on those who had wronged them.

(A/N: I know the story is a little cheesy, but I try. I need reviews so I can improve it. If there are suggestions then please review and state them I would really appreciate that.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-A Bloody Message Delivered

(Five days later)

The sun was setting as Koga ran at top speed through the forest terrain as he headed to see Kagome and the others. He had heard some strange rumors the past few days about a half-demon who acted like a full one and was causing some massive carnage in human controlled territories. Those who survived didn't know or hear his name, but gave him one and called him "Deaths Messenger".

The only description they could make was the half-demon wore purple-red like clothing, had sliver hair, claws, and a spider symbol encrusted on its forehead making Koga suspect that Naraku was somehow involved. He knew that if anyone could help him track down this opponent it would be. As he ran a shadow appeared for less then a second, but it was still long enough to get his attention. He stopped running and looked around for the enigma that was near him. "Come out whatever you are or our make come out," said Koga in a serious yet confident voice.

It was then that Koga heard laughter as it echoed through out the trees as if the sound was everywhere. "You really believe that a pitiful and weak wolf demon such as yourself stands a chance against me? Without those sacred jewel shards buried into your flesh you are just a little scared wolf cub," said the echoing voice

"Heh. Big talk from a half-demon who hides in the shadows," said Koga as his sense of smell told him it was a half-demon scent that was in the tree.

"So you figured it out good for you," said the voice movement could be heard in the trees as the figure got closer to and finally landed on the ground.

"Koga could believe his eyes when he saw the figure in front of him. "Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here?" said Koga who had thought it was someone else he had been talking to. Inuyasha

Inuyasha was now in front of him in his red fire rat clothing with a serious look on his face that he normally had. "That's not your business...yet. Where are those two wolf rejects that follow you everywhere? Did they die or just quit?" said Inuyasha whose insulting words upset Koga a great deal.

"Their back at the camp site holding it down while I'm gone. Why does it matter to you?" said Koga angrily.

"No reason. I just didn't want anyone to disturb this little...conversation were having," said Inuyasha who showed an evil smile with a hint of his voice being a little darker then before.

"Wait a sec. If you're here...then where's Kagome?" said Koga suspiciously.

"I their in Kaede's village. They've been resting there for days now," said Inuyasha in a darker more vicious sounding voice. His smile that came from his face did not go away making Koga a little uncomfortable, but didn't show it.

"Good. Maybe I'll propose to Kagome when I get their and make her my woman since I'm their," said Koga who was half lying to Inuyasha.

At that moment he was not on his way to see Kagome to propose to Kagome...not yet anyway, but Inuyasha didn't know that and he loved getting Inuyasha upset. Inuyasha however, just let out a small, but still unnerving laugh that sent chills down Kogas spine. "If your going to do that then by all means go ahead and do that I won't object to that," said Inuyasha who was still laughing a little.

Kogas was completely in shock at what Inuyasha said. At first Koga thought Inuyasha was trying to mess with him to throw him off guard, but the look in Inuyashas eyes told him he was in fact serious. "Are you serious? You wouldn't object to it?" said Koga who wanted to make sure that this was not a trick.

"Why would I? I don't care for Kagome or any of others anymore. In fact I hate them so much that soon...very soon I intend...to kill them all," said Inuyasha whose smile went away and a dead serious look came upon his face.

"You what?" said Koga in disbelief.

"You heard me wolf boy. And the first thing I must do in the name of my master whose name I cannot say is make you deliver a simple message to them...in the form of flesh," said Inuyasha as his clothing changed from red to purplish red and a spider symbol appeared encrusted on his forehead.

"You! You're the one!" said Koga in complete shock as Inuyasha launched his unmerciful attack on Koga.

"Yes Koga. I am the one. The one that will soon wield powers unimagined. And you thank Kagome and the others for that when you see them. If you want know more then ask them what has happened...and what they did to me," said Inuyasha who clawed at Kogas rib cage followed by a spinning uppercut and then a spinning kick that sent Koga flying into the ground feet first barely able to keep his balance.

"_I don't get it he shouldn't be this strong. Especially for a half-demon. I have to get away,"_ thought a now bleeding Koga who tried to run when he landed on his feet.

However, just as he leapt into the air to get some space from Inuyasha he found his feet were grabbed and held down by Inuyasha who swung the wolf demons body into a tree. Inuyasha then walked up to the now barely conscious Koga and picked him up by the throat with his left hand. "You're lucky I need you alive or I'd end it right here Koga and you know how much I'd like to end right now, but my master has spoken. And the message...has to be delivered, which I intend to do...through you," said Inuyasha as he raised his right and extended the claws out of them.

Many monks and priests believed that in a deep dense forest if a tree falls down and no one is around to hear it does it make a noise. The same question could be considered for Koga and his screams as Inuyasha dug in his flesh with his claws. As Inuyasha tore at Kogas flesh and broke his bones the spider amulet glowed with more dark energies then before as Kogas screams echoed through the forest they were drowned out by Inuyashas laughter as he hurt Koga...just like Kagome and the others had hurt him.

(Several hours later in Kaede's village not far away)

Kagome awoke with start as she felt she had just been through a horrible nightmare as she looked around the room. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully as if nothing worried them anymore, but she was worried. Sesshomorru had left with the little girl Rin long before today so it was just Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Kaede, Kilala, Shippo, Kikyo, and herself in the house. She looked around to see if everything was all right and after seeing that it was she eventually, but reluctantly went back to sleep. In her dream she saw the back of Inuyasha as they were both surrounded by a white mist. "Inuyasha!" she said surprisingly. She was so relieved yet ashamed of herself to see Inuyasha again even though what they did to him was wrong and unforgivable. However, Inuyasha had a reluctant forgiving nature in him so she believed everything was fine and decided to approach him. After all it was her dream.

However, the dream turned into a nightmare when she tried to approach Inuyasha as the mist turned black like miasma and Inuyasha himself was changed as well. In the background of the mist a sinister laughter could be heard as Inuyasha himself turned around. He did not have a smile or heart warming look to his face that she had always liked about him, but rather he had a cold, ruthless look on him that made her uncomfortable. Then she saw a blooded Koga on the ground next to Inuyasha who picked him up with his left hand around his throat. "This is my gift to you Kagome. Enjoy! Maybe now you will know what suffering truly is like...when others suffer for you," said Inuyasha as he threw the near dead body of Koga at her that caused her to fall over on her back.

She screamed in her dreams as she did in reality until she woke up all together, but caused everyone else to wake up as well. "Everyone all right?" said Miroku as he lit a candle to bring in light.

"I think so," said Shippo as everyone found a candle and lit it to increase light in the room.

When the light from all the candles consumed the room everyone looked in horror at what they saw in the center of them. It was Koga. He had been blooded, battered, bruised, and broken on the floor unconscious with two words carved into his back that sent chills down every ones spinal cord. Especially Kagomes considering the dream she just had. The words carved into Kogas back were, "I'M BACK!" and in the distance outside the house laughter could be heard echoing as Inuyasha headed back to his master.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1 of 3

Chapter 4-Cause and Effect Part 1: Dark Advise

(A/N: To those who ACTUALLY reviewed I just want to say thanks for your input on this story. I'm sure I scared the hell out of you by making Inuyasha...evil! HAHAHAHA! But seriously I know your all thinking to yourselves their must be a reason for this horrible turn of events. However, you need not worry because there is a reason for him going evil as you've seen in the second chapter and there is a reason Kagome and the others attacked Inuyasha. This chapter along possibly with another or two if need be will hopefully explain everything to you and your worries...most of them anyway...to rest. Remember if I leave a few unanswered questions you may have buzzing in your head about certain things remember all will be explained in time. This maybe become a very long chapter so sit back relax and enjoy!)

Kagome and the others fixed up Koga the best they could with what bandages and herbal medicines they had with them. However, the damage done to Koga was very...extensive to say the least. When Koga woke up many hours later Kagome and the others were near him and watching over him constantly to replace his bandages and such. "My body feels like it was ripped apart and put back together at the same time," said Koga who found it difficult to move with scared flesh and broken bones for a body.

"You should consider yourself lucky you didn't die Koga. Had we not healed you with what we had you would have died regardless of your demon regeneration healing abilities," said Miroku who standing near the door way looking outside looking for the enemy.

"He's not going to come back for long time monk so come down," said Koga who knew whom Miroku was watching out for. Inuyasha

"How do you know that?" said Kagome as they all turned their attention back to Koga.

"Trust me. If he wanted kill or hurt you he would done it in your sleep. Considering that he beat the holy hell out of me and threw me in here to get your attention means he's going to make your suffering last longer then mine did," said Koga who winced in pain as he struggled for a more comfortable resting position.

"I thought we had ended Inuyashas life 10 days ago. How did he survive?" said Sango who was a little upset about these turn of events.

"Yeah about that little piece of information. I don't quite...understand that. Can you explain on why you all deliberately tried to end Inuyashas life so that I could understand?" said Koga who was a little curious at this point.

"Were not proud of what was done to Inuyasha, but it was a necessary evil to be done to make Inuyashas pay for what he had done," said Miroku.

"What exactly did he do that made you attack and nearly kill him?" said Koga who wanted to get right to the heart of the matter.

"He killed Kohaku. My younger brother," said Sango as she punched the wall next to her.

"WHAT?" said Koga in disbelief.

(A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUM! Never saw that one coming did ya. I know it doesn't make sense, but trust me you'll figure it out by the time this flash back is over. Wayne's World style! Dodododododododo.)

Inuyasha and the others were walking up the mountain cliffs to the next village to rest for the night at a Lords castle. They were escorting Kaede who was with them to aid a Lord whose son was being plagued by a sickness. Sesshomorru along with Rin and Jaken were walking the same path not far from them, but for a different reason. When they all met up Inuyasha and Sesshomorru exchanged...less then pleasant words with one another, but fortunately Kagome had stepped in to help reach an agreement between the two brothers. Sesshomorru who was thinking more for the safety of Rin then himself agreed to go with the group to the human Lords castle so Rin would have a decent place to stay to rest for the night. When they got their they had found that Kikyo had just arrived to heal the boy herself from his terrible illness as well as treat others who came in contact with the boy and may have received the sickness as well. Though Kagome and the others were a little unsettled by this Inuyasha just didn't. In fact he seemed at peace the entire time they were their.

"I feel its best we stay away from Kikyo while were here. Being close to her would probably cause problems we don't need right now," said Miroku as they settled down to their meal that the Lords servants had provided for them.

Everyone, but Inuyasha agreed with the exception of Rin herself who didn't fully grasp the situation since she was too young to understand the uneasy relationship they all had with Kikyo. "What? Come on. Kikyo isn't going to cause problems for us here and you know that. All she ever does is help people," said Inuyasha who was a little angry at what Miroku had said.

"True, but she also steals souls of the innocent to stay alive in this world as well. How does that help people?" said Miroku.

"She takes them from already dead bodies that don't need them any more monk. Besides they serve a greater purpose in keeping her alive. She is an invaluable asset and ally in killing Naraku," said Inuyasha who was getting more and more upset.

Before things exploded out of proportion one of the Lords servants came in. "I'm sorry to bother you, but the one called Inuyasha as been requested by my Lords advisor. He wishes to speak with you...alone," she said.

Inuyasha frowned at this since he didn't understand why the Lords advisor wanted to see him. "Did he give a reason why he wanted to see me?" said Inuyasha as he got up form his seat.

Everyone else wanted to know that too. "No I'm afraid he didn't, but he said it was important that you two talk," the servant said.

Inuyasha just stared at her for a moment. "Fine. I guess I'll see him. Take me to him," said Inuyasha as the servant bowed her head and walked out with Inuyasha.

They walked outside the room and walked down the hallway where to the right of them a nice tranquil garden that had was small, but peaceful waterfall. They walked along several more hallways until they reached the room that was the advisors room. The servant opened the door and bowed her head as Inuyasha entered the room only to have the door behind him close almost immediately. Inuyasha turned halfway around and hand on his sword in case it was trap. "Calm yourself Inuyasha. This is not a trap, but merely...a way of getting your attention," said a man to his left.

Inuyasha turned to face the man directly and saw that he was an old blind man with a twisted walking stick made from a tree branch from an even older tree. "You wanted my attention and now have my attention. How do you know my name? How do you know who I am? Considering your...well...," said Inuyasha who was interrupted by the mysterious figure.

"Blind! Make no mistake Inuyasha I may be blind with the eyes you see, but my minds eyes sees all as if I were a young of your age," said the man as he turned and walked over to a rice paper door and slid it open to reveal a small, but incredible lake that sparkled in the moon light.

"I see. Well you my name. Now I would like to know yours," said Inuyasha as he walked over to the blind man.

"I'm sorry I've been rude. My name...his Fujita. I have been the advisor of the Lord of this castle and his father before him for many years of loyal service. In that time I have seen with my minds eye and at one point my own eyes the land around me. I am a man who cannot lie to others and must speak what I feel is the truth about things I see and hear," said Fujita who walked outside and sat down and motioned for Inuyasha to sit next to him.

"Why did you call me here? I have never met you before and don't feel like I have either," said Inuyasha as he turned his head from Fujita to the lake as it sparkled brighter then before.

"I have seen many things in my life that have intrigued, but when you came here today I found myself surprised by you. Through my minds eye I have seen inside you...a conflict that rages even now inside you," said Fujita.

"What?" said Inuyasha who turned his back to face Fujita.

"Surprised that I know? You shouldn't be considering I knew who you were before you knew I was. Believe it or not I have seen countless half-demons in my time from all different demon species you could imagine. However, you are the only demon who I feel struggles with both sides of you then any other. Your heart and mind are divided in two as well are your beliefs...and even your soul," said Fujita.

"I don't listen to this. You no know nothing of who and what I am," said Inuyasha as he got up and started to leave.

"I know enough to a point that half of you wants to be with Kikyo and other wishes...to be with her reincarnation. I know enough that half of you wants to be all human and other...wants to be a full demon. Am I right or should I stop?" said Fujita as Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that.

He formed his hands into a fist and he clenched his teeth. "Go on...if you can," said Inuyasha in a quite voice as Fujita motioned him forward. Inuyasha slowly turned around and walked over to Fujita and sat back down next to him as his rage squirmed inside himself like a slimy snake.

"I don't need to. I know everything I need to know about you to understand how you feel about yourself and everyone around you. And if it makes you feel any better I think your right about what you feel," said the old man as he just sat their with a calm look on his face.

"I am? Because...sometimes I feel I...I am a prisoner within myself and yet...I am not. I feel sometime that my demon nature tries to...take me over slowly. Piece by piece, but Kagome and the others are able to suppress it and keep everything dark inside me at bay," said Inuyasha who had no idea why he was talking to this stranger, but felt it was...relaxing as if he had remove a small chunk of weight off his back.

"Of course. Its only natural that a half-demon feels this way if he or she is...unable to control the demon within themselves. They seek other method of doing that. However, it cannot last forever, as you know humans like myself age much faster then half or full blooded demons," said Fujita who had almost a look of sadness on his face.

"Are you saying there is another way to control the demon within me and still keep my soul intact?" said Inuyasha curiously.

"I'm saying that you should think of other options to control your power when the time comes when you cannot control should ever be unleashed from inside you. Considering your friends and family would kill you to prevent such disaster," said Fujita.

"What? What are you talking about? They would kill me to do that. They know that I would never unleash such terror upon them. Not now...not ever," said Inuyasha who was almost surprised by Fujita as he made such allegations of his friends and family.

"Oh no! What about Sesshomorru? Even now schemes to kill you for Tetsuigia. He fears the demonic power inside you like your friends do because like them he knows your power could surpass his own. He fears what you may become. A sentient being more powerful then him. He will not let that happen. As for your friends they will do all that is in their power to make sure you don't become to powerful for deep down they fear your vengeance that you wish to take upon them for all the times they hurt one way or another," said Fujita who got up slowly and walked down a few steps to head to the lake.

"I don't understand. Why would they do that to me after all we've been through together?" said Inuyasha who got up and walked up to Fujita in disbelief.

"Every demon, demon lord, monk, priest, and priestess as well as all humans know that the demonic nature with a half-demon are pathways to many abilities of great power that they all consider to be...unnatural for a half-demon such as yourself to control. They will stop at nothing to see that such powers never reach the surface," said Fujita as he and Inuyasha reached the tip of the lake.

"Is it possible to learn this power? Is it possible to find a way to master and control such darkness? To learn my demonic natures hidden secrets so when the moment came I could fight back with and unleash it upon my revealed enemies to protect myself?" said Inuyasha curiously as he stared from the lake to Fujita with a curious look on his face.

"There is, but...you will never learn it from the people you are with. Especially from the people you are with," said Fujita whose words made Inuyasha feel anxious inside for such power.

"How? Tell me please I must know," said Inuyasha with impatience in his voice.

"Tell me about your enemy...the one called...Naraku," said Fujita curiously.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 2 of 3

Chapter 5-Cause and Effect Part 2: Mission Objective

Kagome couldn't sleep as the night rolled on. She was worried about Inuyasha since he had not returned and Kikyo had her own...private room to be in. She slowly and quietly got up and peeked outside the doorway for any guards that maybe standing guard or patrolling over the area. There were none to be seen. She slid open the rice paper door and then quietly closed it. She walked as stealthy as she could across the corridors of the castle as to not awaken anyone. She eventually found Kikyo's room and slowly opened the door to look inside only to have it open in front of her by someone on the opposite end and pull her inside. She found herself pinned to the wall next to her with a hand over her mouth as the door slid shut next to her. "You shouldn't be spying on people who don't like to be spied on," said a familiar female voice as a candle was lit next to her.

"Kikyo!" Kagome said in surprise as she found the hand over her mouth was removed.

"I was looking for...Inuyasha. He hasn't returned from his room and I thought..." said Kagome, but was interrupted by Kikyo.

"He was with me! You flatter me Kagome, but that's all you've done. Inuyasha has not once come to see me...though I'm sure he has been tempted too," said Kikyo who gave a little laugh with an almost wicked smile on her face that made Kagome feel some form of emotion towards Kikyo, but decided to contain since this was neither the appropriate time or place to release it.

"Do you know where he is?" said Kagome worriedly.

"No. But I did hear two voices talking outside near the side of the lake. Perhaps you will find your answers their," said Kikyo as she walked to a wooden screened window and looked outside to the lake area.

"Thanks! I think," said Kagome slowly and quietly walked back the door and started to slide it open.

"You should consider yourself very luck Kagome," said Kikyo as she stared out at the lake through her wooden screened window.

"Oh?" said Kagome not understanding what Kikyo meant as the dead priestess still looked out the window and putting her hand in between the holes as if trying to reach something that was almost within her grasp.

"To have someone care for you as much as Inuyasha does. Never let go of him no matter how much you do or don't want to. Understand?" said Kikyo who looked from the window to Kagome with a soft yet serious look on her face.

"Yeah...uh...I do. Well...thanks for the talk...bye!" said Kagome who opened the door quickly and then closed it just as fast.

"What a strange girl, but luck one none the less," said Kikyo who looked back outside only to find what she was looking at was now gone. "Inuyasha," she said quietly as she sank to the ground with sadness. If she could cry tears like the living...she would have.

(Back by the Lake)

"Naraku! Are you saying Naraku is the key. But...he's my enemy. I can't serve my enemy Fujita that would be a death sentence for me and the others," said Inuyasha who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"From what you told me about Naraku and how he came to be it sounds like he is the only one who knows how to channel his demonic power at will and still keep his human side...intact," said Fujita impressively.

"He was created from a combination of multiple demons and has sent countless other powerful beings our way. And every time we get close enough to a point where we can kill him he disappears through a mist of miasma that he generates in his body. He slips away every time we've come remotely close to ending him and comes back even stronger then before," said Inuyasha as he and Fujita walked along the outer rim of the lake.

"Perhaps then there is another way for you to reach your demon potential and control it at the same time," said Fujita in a moment of thought.

"How? Said Inuyasha as he struggled to find answers when all he got were more questions that needed more answers.

"In the village near this castle there is a medium sized, but still significant group of bandits living their that came from the North after being driven out by another noble Lord. It just s happens that my Lord and the Lord to the North of here are good dear friends of one another. The bandits no this and want to make their conqueror pay for his transgressions against them. So they've decided to attempt an attack on my Lord and his son's life," said Fujita as he walked ahead of Inuyasha only to turn around and face him.

"If you know what these bandits are doing then why not have your Lord assemble an army to drive them off as his friend did in the North?" said Inuyasha curiously.

"We tried that already, but the bandits were somehow able to defeat an assembled army that was twice their numbers. Now all remaining troops we can spare that are not in the village are here protecting our Lord from a possible attack," said Fujita worriedly.

"You're assuming that the bandits have some form of new power that protected them from your troops that only I can defeat," said Inuyasha as he finally pieced everything together.

"I would have asked your brother, but I doubt he would have wanted to hear the conversation more or less want to help to begin with. You on the other hand have a kinder more merciful heart and will do things for the greater good. Right now that is what my Lord needs to protect himself and his successor. Will you help Inuyasha?" said Fujita curiously.

Inuyasha looked away from Fujita and at the lake instead with his arms crossed as he started pondering on what to do. "I don't know Fujita I feel a little uncomfortable getting involved in human affairs that aren't mine to get involved in. Plus you forget I still have mixed feeling about spilling human blood everywhere," said Inuyasha as he turned his head to look at Fujita.

"You will be generously rewarded Inuyasha for helping my Lord. I will see to it personally Inuyasha that he pays you for assisting in his protection as well as the protection of his son. Please help him as I've been helping you find your true self," said Fujita pleading with Inuyasha.

"We always seem a little short when it comes to money. (Sighing) Fine! I'll help your Lord and his son against these bandits. Where are they in the village and I'll find them?" said Inuyasha.

"Right now? In the middle of the night?" said Fujita surprisingly.

"Better now then later when their on the move. At least now at night they're all in on spot, which gives me the advantage of getting them all at once. The ones that scatter your Lords soldiers can handle when I'm done," said Inuyasha whose arms were once more crossed over his chest.

"Very well. Fortunately for you the bandits themselves are staying an Inn that is the third building on right side coming down the road that leads into the village. You can't miss it, but be careful Inuyasha. According to my information from the several of the troops who survived the attack say the bandits leader is very powerful and is still just a child," said Fujita who saw Inuyasha leave as he was talking to him.

Inuyasha stopped at the word child. "A child you say. Did he have demon slayer clothing that was black with bits and pieces of blue on he shoulders and upper chest area with a mask?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes. One of the soldiers said the men called him Kohaku," said Fujita.

"Kohaku! He's under the influence of Naraku and the only reason he's alive is because a sacred jewel shard in his back to sustain him. This changes everything Fujita," said Inuyasha who turned around to face the old man.

"How so Inuyasha?" said Fujita.

"One of my friends is related to Kohaku. I will not kill him," said Inuyasha in a very serious tone.

"You don't have to. Just take out as many of the bandits as possible then knock out Kohaku and bring back here where he will be restrained properly under your friends care," said Fujita.

"Its easier said then done Fujita you have never fought Kohaku before. I have and he will not go down without a fight. What's more is that I may accidentally free the shard in his back, which requires precision and key attacks without loosening the shard in his back," said Inuyasha.

"It must be done Inuyasha and soon. My Lord does not tolerate bandits in his lands. If you do not hurry my Lord will ask his friend from the North for assistance and cause a battle in which everyone suffers," said Fujita who now walked up to Inuyasha who had a heavy heart about the situation.

"I'll try Fujita, but I can't promise anything. Just don't tell the others where I've gone to until sun rise. By then...I should have Kohaku contained in my arms. Hopefully anyway," said Inuyasha as he started running to the direction of the town.

"Well see Inuyasha. Heheheheheh. Will see," said Fujita who now cracked a wicked smile as his blind eyes flashed a hint of red in the dead center as he disappeared into the shadows of the castle.

Moments later Kagome appeared from the opposite direction of where Inuyasha went and looked around to find him not their or anyone else for that matter. "Where's Inuyasha?" said Kagome as a now cold wind blew through sending a chill down her spine.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 3 of 3

Chapter 6-Cause and Effect Part 3: Conclusion

(A/N: As you know this is still a flashback. However, the parts where Inuyasha goes and does his thing is not something the others no about. I'm just telling what Inuyasha did while gone here and in the last chapter. Of course I'm sure you already know that, but it never hurts to enforce it. If you don't understand what I'm saying then...forget it and read the chapter.)

Inuyasha ran down the pathway as quickly as possible. Part of him wanted to tell Sango about Kohaku, but he believed her emotions about Kohaku would somehow jeopardize his safety. Besides this new power could endanger them and he couldn't afford that at that moment. Not when he was so close to finding himself and where is true potential laid inside him. He found the Inn where Fujita said the bandits and Kohaku would be staying in. He quietly entered the Inn through the second floor window that's room was dark and empty inside. He closed the window behind to keep out the moon light outside and looked around for anything suspicious. The one thing Inuyasha loved about his demon abilities was that his species of demon along with a select few other could see in the dark while others couldn't see anything at all. "I don't like this," mumbled Inuyasha to himself as he walked in stealth like manner through the corridors of the Inn looking for the bandits.

He heard a conversation in a room to his right and leaned against the wall and pressed his ear closer to the rice paper wall to hear more of the voices inside. "I don't care what you say about this kid. He's too young to lead us and the fact that he is I believe is insulting to us all. A child leading grown men against the Lord of the land here. It's embarrassing!" said the voice.

"I know he seems young, but you saw what he did to the Lords troops first hand. Now our target is weaker then ever and is providing us with the perfect opportunity to strike not long after tonight," said another bandit's voice.

"_Not if I go in their and kill you first,"_ thought Inuyasha as he moved to other side of the wall and busted in through the rice papered wall.

"Who the hell are you?" said one of the bandits as each one drew a weapon.

Inuyasha looked around at the group of twenty men sitting in the spacious room and found Kohaku had not drawn his weapon. He just sat their with a look on his face and glazed look in his eyes that said to Inuyasha he was not himself. "I'm Inuyasha. The half-demon who is going to send you to hell," said Inuyasha with a smile on his face as the attack began.

The first few were no problem for Inuyasha as he cut through them. Inuyasha decided to show mercy and decided merely wound them rather then kill the. He felt that some of the minor wounds he inflicted would cause the others to not resist and run away, but some were more reluctant then others to run away ion shame forcing him to remove an arm or a leg when need be for the more braver warriors to think about fighting another day. After all...the bandits were not his real targets. Kohaku was. The only being he needed to worry about was still standing as the bandits ran away screaming in fear or were on the ground bleeding to death. "Hello Kohaku. I'm here to take you home. If you resist I'll be force to hurt you...maybe even worse. Surrender and come with me...and maybe it won't come to that," said Inuyasha as he walked passed the remains of his victim's bloody bodies towards Kohaku.

"Well see Inuyasha who surrenders to whom," said Kohaku whose eyes were still glazed over as if in a trance as he pulled out his demon slaying hook chain and breathing mask.

"Don't make destroy you," said Inuyasha as he reluctantly extended his demon claws for battle.

"It will be YOU Inuyasha who is destroyed!" said Kohaku as the two did battle in the room.

Kohaku moved faster then an average human due to the jewel shard in his back, but even though that was the case he did not have the speed that Inuyasha possessed. When Kohaku threw his hooked chain at Inuyasha the half-demon easily dodged it and broke it leaving Kohaku open to an attack, which Inuyasha delivered in the form of a kick to the ribs sending Kohaku against a solid wall of the room. "I'm sorry Kohaku, but I need you alive to bring back to Sango so we can fix what Naraku has done to you," Inuyasha as he started picking up Kohaku carefully as to not remove the jewel shard in his back.

As Kohaku lay in his arms the seemingly unconscious boy came alive with wide eyes and removed his mask. "I'm sorry too!" said the boy and before Inuyasha could react to his shocking development Kohaku opened his mouth and out came an alternate version of what smelled like to Inuyasha...miasma.

"I...can't breathe (cough). What...is this...stuff? It smells...like...miasma, but...its...its different (cough)," said Inuyasha as his whole world seemed to spin out of control.

Out from the shadows a baboon pelt wearing figure appeared from the entrance Inuyasha had made earlier. "Good Kohaku. Now to proceed with the next phase of my plan," said the figure as he walked over to a lying unconscious Inuyasha.

(Several hours later back at the human Lords castle)

Kagome couldn't stand it any longer she had to find Inuyasha now more then ever since she couldn't find him on the castle grounds. It was almost day break when she arrived back at the room, but even though she was exhausted as anything she felt that Inuyasha was still in danger. She didn't know how she knew, but she could feel it. She went into the group's room and woke everyone up and explained to them that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found anywhere in or outside of the castle. "Kagome I'm sure he's some place around the castle area. You just can't see him because he stays in the shadows away from everyone. When he decides to come back is his business," said Miroku trying to calm Kagome down.

"Why don't we see that advisor that spoke to Inuyasha earlier? He may know where Inuyasha went off to since he was the last person to see him alive," said Shippo as he slowly became more awake like everyone else.

"Great idea Shippo, but even if we did it's no guarantee that the advisor knows where Inuyasha went either," said Miroku who received a sharp elbow from Sango to shut up before lowering Kagomes hopes any further.

As they walked along the castle corridors almost half a sleep to find the advisor Inuyasha spoke to the night before. Finally, they found the advisor who had a sad and disturbed look on his face. However, they did not find him...he found them. "We have to talk about Inuyasha," Fujita said as he led them to a secluded area away from prying eyes and ears.

"What is it? Is Inuyasha alright?" said Kagome worriedly.

"Alright! He's out of control! He went into the village down the road and slaughtered over eleven people in the Inn and wound others who got caught in his line of sight. One of the innocent people which he killed was a little boy by the name of Kohaku," said Fujita.

Sangos heart dropped like a boulder off of a cliff as did everyone else's when they heard Kohakus name. "Are you sure it was a boy named Kohaku and not some other person by mistake," Sango said worriedly hoping what Fujita said was wrong.

"I'm sorry, but the according to those who survived to identify what remained of the bodies and of the boy at the Inn confirms everything. People had heard the child respond to the name by the Inn keeper who had his name written down as someone staying as a resident. According to the Inn keeper he had been staying at the Inn for a little over five days and had no memory of how he got here," said Fujita sadly.

Sango became enraged and confused at the same time. On one hand Kohaku was free from Narakus mind control and on the other hand...was dead. "But why would Inuyasha kill Kohaku? Inuyasha knows how much Kohaku means to Sango and wouldn't just kill Kohaku much less kill everyone else?" said Miroku who was baffled by Inuyashas strange behavior.

"I leave what you do with your friend in your hands. As for myself I must take care of other matters that need attending," said the old man as he walked with his twisted tree cane out of sight and hearing range.

"It still doesn't make sense. Right master Sesshomarru?" said Rin who even though was young could understand most of the conversation.

However, Sesshomarru shook his head. "No Rin. We must assume the worst and that Inuyasha can no longer control himself and his actions. Somehow the demon side of Inuyasha has taken over and has caused him to loose his soul. If that is the case he must be unfortunately...destroyed. He has to be to keep balance and order in effect between humans, demon, and other half breeds besides himself," said Sesshomarru calmly, but coldly.

Sango who was still somewhere in her mind dealing with Kohakus death decided that the only way to feel better was to kill Inuyasha to make sure that it never happened again. How do we find Inuyasha?" said Sango in an angry voice.

(Somewhere near the castle)

Inuyasha found himself on soft grass as he slowly stirred himself awake. Last thing he remembered was talking with Fujita about something. He couldn't exactly remember what they had talked about, but he felt that they talked about something important. As he got up he notice the smell of human blood on his hands and when his eyes opened more he found blood...human blood was on his hands and other parts of his clothing. "What the...?" said Inuyasha as he looked around for what happened to him.

As far as he could tell the blood on his hands and clothing was all human. Not one drop of it came out of his body, which made him feel both relieved and yet worried. He immediately found a stream and washed the blood of his body and scrubbed furiously at it to get the scent of him, but it didn't go away. It was if the scent of the blood had bonded with his body and could not be removed. He realized that it would be only a matter time and that somehow Kagome and the others would have to forgive him for his transgressions on the innocent people he had killed. "Hopefully what I did wasn't too severe," said Inuyasha out loud.

He dried his hands on the grass and headed to the castle only for him to find his friends about halfway their. He tried to greet them again, but stopped when he saw how they looked at him with hatred and caution in their eyes. "What's wrong? Your looking at me as if...I'm the enemy?" said Inuyasha with a frown.

"Were sorry Inuyasha, but as of right now..." said Miroku who was cut off by Sango who had mounted Kilala and taken to the air.

"YOU ARE THE ENEMY!" yelled an angry Sango who threw her boomerang at Inuyasha who had just enough time to draw Tetsuigia from his sheath and dodge the attack as Miroku came at him with his staff.

(End Flashback.)

(A/N: You know the rest of that part of the story)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Half-demon Surprise

"Damn! You really let Inuyasha have it," said Koga who would have smiled if he wasn't in so much pain.

"Yes and now I'm beginning to think we shouldn't have," said Miroku sadly.

"Well I'm not! Inuyasha got what he deserved for killing Kohaku," said Sango who was still angry that Inuyasha was still alive and that Kohaku was not.

"Well now that we know Inuyasha is alive he will probably come after all of us…that includes Sesshomorru as well," said Miroku as he looked from Sango's angry face to Kogas wounds with worry.

(Far away in a castle)

"You read my mind monk. That is exactly whom I intend for my apprentice to attack next," said Naraku as he watched Miroku and the others talk in Kanna's mirror not knowing that they were all being watched by him through it.

"Master where is Kohaku?" said Kanna curiously.

It was no surprise to Naraku that Kanna asked such a question. She herself had not seen Kohaku in the castle for some time and actually suspected that the boy was dead. "Do not worry Kanna the boy is safely tucked away some place safe in the castle till I need him again," said Naraku as he poured himself some wine and drank from his cup.

"But according to 'them' Kohaku is already dead," said Kanna who didn't quite understand what had happened.

"Heheh. It's quite simple Kanna. I have manipulated everyone into believing one thing of an event when the truth is something different entirely all together. And only I know what the truth is, but enough about Kohaku and manipulation, I want you to show me my apprentice on the mirror," said Naraku as he finished his cup and put it down.

"Yes master," said Kanna as her mirror glowed white for a moment until it showed Inuyasha in his chambers meditating in the center of the room with the spider amulet on his head pulsing stronger with each second.

As Inuyasha meditated dark veins started expanding from the amulet in his skin and forming a web like formation over his face as it started to spread through his body. "That's my boy. He makes me feel proud as if I were father to him. He has progressed even faster then I had hoped. All he needs now is little...excitement to really get the evil nature in his heart going," said Naraku with a smile as he looked at the two knew jewel shards Inuyasha brought back from Kogas two legs.

"Inuyasha took these out during his carving of Kogas flesh and delivered them to me as a sign of success. Not even Kagura could have done such a thing and she had engaged Koga in combat on several occasions," said Naraku

"What about Kagura? How will she be dealt with master?" said Kanna.

"Kagura as gone into hiding and will seek protection from Sesshomorru. He will probably do so in exchange for the protection of that little human that follows him everywhere. She will be reluctant to do it, but I believe she will give in to such a demand if she wants my head along with the others," said Naraku as he opened next him open slight to let a cool breeze in.

"Why didn't you have Inuyasha just kill them all?" said Kanna curiously.

"You're starting to develop your own curious mind Kanna. The reason I didn't have my apprentice kill them all is because they are all key in his development as my successor. Each one of our...mutual enemies is very powerful. Everyone he fights whether its Sango, Miroku, or even Kikyo. My apprentice will fight them and win. With each fight Inuyasha will become stronger and more powerful then anything I could have imagined. To kill them would be to stop development. And I want what's best for my apprentice...if he to one day surpass me," said Naraku as he put his hand in the mirror that still showed Inuyasha meditating in his chamber.

(In Inuyashas chamber)

Inuyasha sat their meditating in the center of the chamber shirtless as he focused deep within himself as he focused the demon power inside him through the spider amulet. He could feel its power making him stronger with each passing moment and with each passing moment he could feel his body changing. NO! He was…adapting to it. The spider amulets power coursed through his veins like an intense adrenaline rush that never seemed to stop. "My apprentice! Can you hear me?" said a voice that echoed in the chamber from his mind through the power of the spider amulet on his forehead.

"Yes...master. I hear you. What do you wish of me?" said Inuyasha out loud as he opened his eyes.

"First, I want to say how proud I am of you in accelerating your powers since you became my apprentice. You make your master proud," said Narakus voice.

"I am honored my master," said Inuyasha as he finally rose from the ground and released a heavy breath of air from his lungs.

"That you should apprentice. Second, I have a new assignment for you that you may feel is more...satisfying then your last one," said Narakus voice as Inuyasha grabbed his upper clothing and sword and then started leaving his private chambers.

"Really? What's the assignment? Butchering some humans? Going after Kagome or the others for revenge?" said Inuyasha who was feeling anxious about his newest assignment.

"Not exactly, but still pretty close. Tell me. How do feel about Sesshomorru?" said Naraku voice stopped echoing from the spider amulet as Inuyasha had just entered the room.

"Sesshoooooomaaaarrrrrrruuuu," said Inuyasha in a quiet, but still chilling voice as Inuyasha turned his hands into fists causing them to bleed around the palms.

"I see you have a lot of aggression towards your older brother, which is good because your next assignment...is to hurt him by taking away that little girl who follows him. They are traveling north from here and are headed to the perfect spot for you to ambush them," said Naraku.

"Do you want me to kill her or capture her?" said Inuyasha curiously as Kanna showed him Sesshomorru with Rin riding on the back of Sesshomorru's two headed dragon and Jaken pulling on the dragons reigns to command it to follow.

"I want her alive...for the moment. You cannot hurt her unless I say otherwise. Understand...my apprentice?" said Naraku in a serious, but calm voice.

"Yes master. I understand. What about Sesshomorru? What do I do with him when he engages me?" said Inuyasha.

"You are not kill him...at lest not yet anyway. Fend him off till you get the child in your hands. Once you do that he will be very obedient to ensure her safety," said Naraku who motioned Inuyasha to go.

"Yes master," said Inuyasha who bowed and started walking out the door.

"One more thing I almost forgot to mention. Watch out for Kagura. She may have sought out Sesshomorru to aid her in protecting herself from me. If you see Kagura...kill her. No mercy. No exceptions," said Naraku in a serious voice.

"Yes master. I'll take care of her when and if I see her," said Inuyasha with a smile as he nodded to his master and immediately hurried off to his destination.

(Several Hours Later)

It was sometime in the day as Sesshomorru and Rin along with Jaken and the two headed dragon Ah-Un walked through he forest as they searched for Narakus castle. "Master Sesshomorru can we rest my legs hurt from walking for such a long time?" asked Rin in a polite voice.

Sesshomorru stopped and looked at Rin and then at her feet, which he noticed were becoming sore and swollen from walking on the ground barefoot. "Very well Rin. When we continue our journey I will be to get you a pair of sandals for your feet so walking doesn't hurt so much," said Sesshomorru as they all stopped to rest (except Sesshomorru of course) while Rin's feet could rest.

"Sesshomorru never stopped for me when my feet got tired," mumbled Jaken who believed Sesshomorru's caring for Rin was beneath his Lord.

Sesshomorru ignored his servant as he looked around the forest for possible enemies that may try to attack them. As he looked on felt as if they were being watched by someone they could see. It was at that moment he looked up and saw someone he never thought he would see again. "Hello brother! It's been awhile hasn't it?" said the figure in red fire rat clothing who was way up in a tall tree.

"Inuyasha! You're alive?" said Sesshomorru in disbelief.

"What? Surprised to see me? You should be considering YOU...along with the others nearly killed me. Fortunately, the gods blessed me with mercy and I was saved from your...deadly assault on my life. Now its time for me...to return the favor," said Inuyasha with a smile on his face as leaped down off the high tree branch and faced Sesshomorru.

"Jaken protect Rin while I take care of Inuyasha," said Sesshomorru who released Tokijin from the left side of his waist.

Inuyasha just stood in front of him with a confident smile on his face as if he was the full demon and Sesshomorru was the half-demon. "Before we fight I need to ask you a question about Kagura. Did she ever come by to see you?" said Inuyasha.

Sesshomorru frowned slightly at the question. "No, she hasn't. Even if she did I would have killed her after I forced her to tell me where Naraku was," said Sesshomorru who readied his blade against Inuyasha who did not draw his.

"That's a shame because I have orders from my master to find her and kill her myself. After I steal Rin from you that is," said Inuyasha as he got Sesshomorru's full attention.

"You forget little brother that you are only a half-demon and your power pales in comparison to mine," said Sesshomorru who made the first attack with his sword even though Inuyasha had strangely not unsheathed his own.

"Heheheh. I think Sesshomorru that you will find that half-demons...are full of surprises," said Inuyasha as he moved successfully away from Sesshomorru's blade. He then jumped over him as Sesshomorru did a back swing to cut Inuyasha in half only to have Inuyasha land right behind him and received an elbow to his back causing Sesshomorru to stumble toward a tree.

"You are unnaturally fast for a half-demon Inuyasha. How are you doing it?" said Sesshomorru as he turned around to face him only to see Inuyashas back towards.

"It's a secret Sesshomorru. And we half-demons have many close guards secrets that we reveal...to no one," said Inuyasha whose head turned slightly for Sesshomorru to see his wicked smile as the amber eyes turned their attention to Rin.

Rin looked worried and Jaken readied himself when Inuyashas eyes met theirs and started walking over to them and ignoring Sesshomorru all at once. "You won't get near them Inuyasha!" said Sesshomorru as he swung Tokijin again at Inuyasha.

To Sesshomorru's surprise Inuyasha spun and around and grabbed Tokijin with his left and at the middle point of the blade just before it was about to slice of his shoulder. "This is a little technique I developed during my meditations under the teaching supervision of...my master," said Inuyasha as his entire left arm was consumed in red energy.

"Imp...impossible! This sword should have sliced you into nothingness," said Sesshomorru who still could believe what had just happened.

"Actually its not. And right now even as we speak your body is being infected by a powerful poison that I control through my body," said Inuyasha with a smile as Sesshomorru found himself feeling weaker by the second.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Change of Plans: Confrontation

"What...what are you...doing to...to me?" said Sesshomorru has he found himself on both his knees getting weaker with every second of breath he took. He tried to release his grip on Tokijin, but his hand felt like it was stuck to the handle of it.

"Let me explain it to you then...brother. You see the poison running through your body is no ordinary poison that has entered your body. This poison is created by the energy in my body that was released when I grabbed Tokijin when you swung it down on me. Now I am commanding the poison in your body and what it is doing to your body inside you. But don't worry my brother the poison won't kill you...unless I want it to. The poison right now in your body is just paralyzing it. It will soon finish with your legs and then it will spread upward and work on your arm allowing me to not only take Rin, but also take Tokijin away from you as well," said Inuyasha as Sesshomorru's face contorted in pain as the poison spread to his only good arm.

"You don't...have the strength...or power...to...to wield Tokijin," said Sesshomorru who tried to fight the poison only to find that poison fought back.

"You're mistaken; I'm not going to wield Tokijin...yet Sesshomorru. It is merely a gift to my master," said Inuyasha as Sesshomorru's grip on the sword weakened and ended up in Inuyashas possession and put it away in his waist as Sesshomorru always did.

Inuyasha then turned his attention to Rin and Jaken who looked extremely terrified as Inuyasha started walking towards them. "Stay back fowl beast or I will show you the power of the Staff of Two Heads," said Jaken who readied his staff at Inuyasha who just continued his walking pace.

"Heheheheh. Just try toad and will see how long you live afterwards. The poison in Sesshomorru's body will paralyze him long after I'm gone and if I kill you it will be too late to bring you back to life with Tenseiga. So you have to ask yourself...should I risk my life over a little human girl," said Inuyasha with a small smile on his face.

"I will defend Rin with my life in the name of my Lord Sesshomorru," said Jaken as his Staff of Two Heads activated sending a vast stream of fire at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged it with ease and knocked Jaken out in a single shot with a solid fist to the top of the toads head and grabbed Rin with his left hand. "How honorable of you Jaken, but foolish all the same. However, since I need the girl alive I see no point in killing you and to be honest I consider it a waste of my power," said Inuyasha who then turned his attention to a squirming Rin.

"Let me go. Help Ah-Un!" cried Rin as the two headed dragon responded to her voice.

Unfortunately, a swift kick by Inuyasha (who didn't even move) to the two headed dragons chest area below their necks sent Ah-Un flying into some trees knocking him out cold. Inuyasha then looked at a terrifying Rin who stopped squirming, but still cried as she stared into the eyes of her captor. "Now my dear we must go see my master. He has big plans for you, but first!" said Inuyasha who placed right hand on her forehead and sent a small amount of energy into it causing her to fall into a gentle sleep.

"R...i...n," said Sesshomorru as he tried to speak despite the paralyzing effects of Inuyashas poison.

"Don't worry Sesshomorru. She's just asleep. My master wants her alive for his own reasons. Besides...I can't have her see where were going now I can I," said Inuyasha as he tucked her away in his shirt to conceal her from site.

"I'm...going...to...kill...you...Inuyasha," said Sesshomorru has he struggled to get of the ground, but found his body less then responsive to his wishes.

"Maybe another day Sesshomorru, but until then keep your voice down. You don't want to awaken Rin do you?" said Inuyasha as he brushed away some of Rin's hair with a smile and then ran through the woods before Sesshomorru could say anything else.

Inuyasha got farther away from Sesshomorru with each running step he took and found himself near a high waterfall. "Stop Inuyasha!" said a voice from behind the half-demon as three arrows came at him from behind.

The arrow itself missed Inuyasha, but hit the tree next to him as warning shots for him not to move. Inuyasha turned to face his attacker and knew it was. "Why if it isn't Kikyo, Kagome, and Kaede who have come to see me. What no hug?" said Inuyasha with a wicked smile as the others came out of the shadows with an angry look on their face.

"What you did to Koga and now Sesshomorru is unforgivable Inuyasha. You must be stopped now more then ever," said Miroku as he readied his Wind Tunnel to be used.

"Do you really want to use that Wind Tunnel monk? Especially since there is an innocent child in my care," said Inuyasha who revealed Rin sleeping in the right side of his shirt.

When Miroku saw this he put his Wind Tunnel away from being used and caused everyone else to be more reluctant in considering a direct attack on Inuyasha. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see my master and if any of you follow then the child has seen her last sun rise," said Inuyasha with a smile.

As he was about to go Narakus insects appeared behind him. _My apprentice stop!"_ said Narakus voice inside Inuyashas mind.

"_What's wrong my master?"_ Inuyasha said in his mind.

"_Give the child to the insects while you stay and fight,"_ said Naraku voice.

"_Why master?"_ Inuyasha said in his mind to his master.

"_It's not important now do as I command. NOW!"_ said Narakus voice.

"_Yes master. I hear you and obey,"_ said Inuyashas mind as he took Rin out of his shirt and threw her to the insects that caught and carried her away.

Kagome and the others were completely baffled by Inuyashas actions. On moment he was about to take off with Rin and the next he gave her to Narakus insects to take away. "What gives Inuyasha?" said Kagome as she readied an arrow and prepared to attack.

"Don't worry my dear. My master just wants me to...test my abilities against of you in a fight and see where I stand in power against you all," said Inuyasha as the spider amulet appeared on his forehead and his clothing was now a purple-red color.

"Whoa! Inuyasha just did some sort of transformation. His power just went up several times what it once was," said a scared Shippo who found himself involuntary walking backwards.

"Then will just have to try harder in killing him," said Sango who got on Kilala and both of them took to the air.

Inuyasha just stood near the edge of the waterfall as he saw his enemies ready themselves to attack him. "That's it. Attack me with everything you've got! It will only make me stronger," said Inuyasha with a wicked smile on his face as he extended his claws and drew Tetsuigia for combat.

"I intend to you bastard," said Sango as she threw the giant boomerang with everything she had at Inuyasha who caught the weapon with his left hand and didn't even move from the impact of the weapon.

"You stupid humans and your silly toys (looking at the boomerang). When will you learn that true power comes from within yourself and not the weapon you wield!" said Inuyasha who threw the boomerang back with ease to a surprised Sango who caught it.

"Take this Inuyasha!" said Kaede as she along with Kagome and Kikyo fired arrows at Inuyasha who just stood their waiting to receive the attack.

"Fools! You cannot stop me. I am far beyond all of you. Just as my master is far beyond me," said Inuyasha who caught Kaede's arrow with his hand and knocked the other two away with Tetsuigia.

Everyone was in shock at what he just did. "He's more powerful then anything I have ever seen," said Kaede who was too stunned to ready another arrow as she saw Inuyasha starting to change.

Inuyasha muscles started expanding noticeably and he became taller as more and more power coursed through his body as the rims of his eyes had a hint of red around them. "Now that you've all had your fun in trying to hurt me. I think it's my turn for me...to hurt all of you," said Inuyasha.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Prisoner

Inuyasha leaped from the edge of the waterfall and landed near them all on solid ground with a smile that said he was going to enjoy hurting them badly. Prepare to feel pain that is only a small sample of what you did to me," said Inuyasha as he unleashed Tetsuigia's Wind Scar upon them forcing them all to scatter in all directions.

"Take this!" said Sango who was in the air when threw her boomerang again at Inuyasha to cause a distraction for her friends.

Inuyasha spun around and again grabbed the boomerang with ease. He smiled at her knowing fully well that it was a distraction, but he didn't care. "Thanks, but I don't need cheap and worthless human toys. Maybe Miroku would like since you two are so find of each other!" said Inuyasha who threw the boomerang at Miroku who got hit while trying to sneak into a position to use his Wind Tunnel and got sent flying into a tree from the impact.

"No! Miroku!" said Sango as she got of Kilala half way down to check on the monk.

Kilala herself charged at Inuyasha, but even her cat demon ferociousness couldn't stop Inuyasha as he grabbed her by the throat and threw her to his right as if she was nothing. "Pathetic! I could beat you on my worse day and yours at your best," said Inuyasha as he walked towards Sango who was holding an unconscious Miroku with cruel intentions on his face.

"Stay away from them you monster," said Kagome as she fired a sacred arrow at Inuyasha who turned around to see her fire it.

With a single swing of his left hand he knocked it away and sent it spinning into the air and into the dense forest. Kagome could believe Inuyasha just knocked away a sacred arrow like it was a normal one. Inuyasha didn't go unscathed however, as his sleeve was torn and blood was dripping from the exposed arm. Inuyasha did not look happy when he started walking towards her with a serious look on his face that made Kagome tremble in fear. "You're going to wish you hadn't shot that sacred arrow," said Inuyasha in a low growled voice as he put away Tetsuigia and readied his claws for tearing apart flesh.

Kagome looked terrified as she took a few steps back as in hoping it would make a difference. Inuyasha stopped however, as his face turned from mad to in pain as he found himself on his knees in pain as sacred energy from an arrow shot to his back. The spider amulet disappeared into his forehead and the evil look in his eyes became blank as his body finally collapsed all the way onto the ground. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to where the arrow was shot from. Kikyo was the one who had fired the arrow as she now approached the parallelized half-demon body. "The funs over Inuyasha," said Kikyo as Inuyasha turned his head just enough to see Kikyo's face before he blacked out.

(At Narakus Castle)

"DAMN THAT PRIESTESS!" said Naraku as he slammed his fist into the ground as he saw what just happened on Kanna's mirror.

Naraku had been watching the while thing on Kanna's mirror and liked what was happening to his enemies till Kikyo hit Inuyasha with her sacred arrow. "What now master?" said Kanna

"We have Rin as I wanted, but I will not abandon my apprentice just yet. Especially since he is still alive and still loyal to me. For the moment...we must wait and see what they do with him next before we can make our move," said Naraku.

"Yes master," said Kanna who nodded as they watched and waited for this dilemma to unfold on itself.

(At Kaede's house hours later)

Inuyasha awoke slowly from his sleep to find himself in a nice sized room with heavy chains and with heavyweights attached to the ground with seals on them to provide extra weight to use against him. The entire room was covered in holy barrier seals designed to keep something or someone from getting out of a certain spot. And he was that something or someone. He found he didn't have Tokijin or Tetsuigia at his waist, but he could get up from the ground and move several feet in front of him, but the weight and chains stopped him a certain point. "So they kept me alive only to be a prisoner. What a bunch of fools. Personally, I would never have done such a thing," said Inuyasha out loud wit ha smile as he saw windows and a door to his left.

Shortly after he turned to see the door and windows the door itself opened and Kagome along with everyone else entered the room. "Like the accommodations Inuyasha?" said Sango meanly with small smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Actually I do. Nice and cozy for someone like me. The only thing it lacks now is your blood staining the walls," said Inuyasha calmly with a satisfying smile of his own to Sango, which destroyed hers immediately.

"You should consider yourself lucky Inuyasha because Sango here wanted to kill you right where you fell, but we convinced her you were more useful dead then alive," said Miroku who was wincing a little from his wounds he sustained from Sango's boomerang that Inuyasha caught and threw at him.

"Do tell," said Inuyasha whose smile seemed like it never wanted to stop.

"Enough of this! Tell me where Rin is," said an impatient Sesshomorru who grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and sent his body against the wall.

"Sesshomorru stop! If you kill him now we may never find Naraku," said Kagome.

Inuyasha however, was still smiling despite Sesshomorru choking him. "It's...all right Kagome...I...I understand why...he's...doing it. It's because...of the...child. Personally, I think...she would make...good...foo...food to munch...on when I'm...hungry," said Inuyasha as he laughed with little air was in his lungs.

"You sicken me brother," said Sesshomorru who let go of Inuyashas throat knowing that as long as Inuyasha was some how useful to them they would keep him alive.

Sango didn't want to keep Inuyasha alive and came out of nowhere and started punching and kicking Inuyasha before being properly restrained. "Why do we keep him alive? He doesn't care about Rin's life he just enjoys the suffering of others before they die!" said Sango as Miroku and Kagome restrained her.

A now bleeding in the face Inuyasha however, seemed un-effected by her assault and in fact smiled at her attempt to hurt him. "You know for human girl you can land a pretty decent punch and kick. IF I wanted something as soft as kiss that is," said Inuyasha who started laughing sinisterly even more.

"Don't listen to him Sango he's obviously lost all sense of the word moral," said Miroku who had to try harder to restrain Sango from attempting to kill Inuyasha.

"Moral! MORAL! Your one to talk monk as with the rest of you. Moral is not betraying me and leaving me to die in a pool of my own blood and flesh. But you know what? That's all right. To be perfectly honest I'm thankful that you did do what it is you did," said Inuyasha.

"Thankful! But...why?" said Shippo.

"Because...you allowed me to join the side that suits me best and has allowed me to tap into the potential that is my birthright. I think...father would be proud of me," said Inuyasha as he rested his head against the back of the wall as the blood on his face stopped flowing as the cuts healed.

"He makes me sick I can't stand him. When I feel less nausea in my stomach I'm going to come back Inuyasha and make you suffer for taking Rin away from me, said Sesshomorru who turned and left the house.

One by one everyone else did too. Kagome however, stopped and stared at Inuyasha real quick. "Something left to say?" said Inuyasha as he noticed her not leaving just yet.

"Yes. I was wondering what made you so different from what I once knew?" said Kagome as she tried to find out what made Inuyasha into a monster.

"What makes you think you knew me at all?" said Inuyasha with dark glaring eyes that made feel sick in her stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Feelings Straightened Out

(A/N: Were path the half way point! YAY! I'm going to take a few days rest from posting chapters so everyone else can catch up. Only through reviews will this story progress farther then it has already. Feed me reviews! Must...have...reviews!)

Kagome walked out of the room and went with the others across to the opposite side into Kaede's little house. "What are we going to do with him now?" said Shippo worriedly.

Everyone knew that Inuyasha was too dangerous to keep alive, but was equally valuable to them at the moment alive because he still had information on Narakus castle. "I say we kill him. Were bound to find Narakus castle eventually so it doesn't really matter," said Sango who was itching to get some revenge for Kohaku's death.

"We can't do that yet; If Inuyasha dies at our hands then Naraku might take it out on Rin," said Sesshomorru.

"You could always torture Inuyasha to get him to talk," said Koga.

"I doubt Inuyasha would break under any sort of torture. You saw what he was like back their. He doesn't even care if he dies or not. He's so different then from what we've seen in the past. I can't believe he would change on his own to become what he is now and the fact that he has a 'master' makes me more suspicious," said Kagome.

"Then you should talk to him Kagome and find the truth from him. He always seemed to do that with you. Even if he was reluctant to do so when ever you talk," said Miroku.

"I suppose, but not right now I just can't look at him much less go over and talk to him," said Kagome who shivered after remembering Inuyashas dark glaring stare into her eyes.

(Several hours later)

Kagome went in to give Inuyasha some food since even he would have to give into his stomach eventually and she figured she could tempt him with some food for some useful information. She opened the door with her barely free hand and entered the room and shut the door. She turned back to see Inuyasha meditating despite the restraints making it somewhat difficult. "Inuyasha can you hear me?" Kagome said as Inuyasha stayed completely still.

To Kagome he looked like a living statue and had never in her life seen Inuyasha in a meditative state. She walked closer to him carefully for she didn't want to be taken by surprise. "You've come to tempt me with food Kagome," Inuyasha said almost immediately nearly scaring Kagome enough to nearly loose the food she had prepared.

"Hey! That's not funny Inuyasha you nearly scared me to death," said Kagome furiously at Inuyasha who was still in meditating stance with his eyes closed.

"Pity that you didn't. Though I must admit that was not my intention. In truth it was your fault that you were scared because you came in here with intention of extracting critical information from me through the food you made. You got what you deserved," said Inuyasha whose voice and face was very calm.

Kagome restrained from doing anything she might later regret and sat a little bit beyond the limit of the restraints in case Inuyasha tried anything she would have at least a small moment of time to react. "I know why you changed Inuyasha, but what I don't know is why you would align yourself with Naraku to seek power," said Kagome in a sweet voice in hopes it would cause Inuyashas heart to warm up as she slid the small amount of food in front of him.

"You don't get it Kagome. I did not join my master simply for power I joined my master to release my potential that through him I have only begun to release," said Inuyasha who opened his eyes and stared at the food in front of him for the briefest of moments before knocking it away with his hand into the right side of the wall next to him.

"Your stubborn you no that Inuyasha," said Kagome who unknowingly stood up and walked right up to Inuyasha to hit him on the head like she sometimes did in the past.

However, this time was different since Inuyasha was not his usual self she had always hit on the head when he needed it. Another thing that was different was that Inuyasha caught her punch with one hand and grabbed her mouth and shoved her against the wall with the other. "If you squirm I'll rip your jaw of here and now. Let's get something straight between you and me Kagome. First, I don't like you. In fact I never liked you or how you treated me. Every thought that has come to my demon mind when I have seen you is to slice your throat from one side to the next so you could never say 'sit' anymore. The ONLY reason I haven't done that is because I was your alley and somewhere deep down I considered you a good friend. Now that side of me is dead and buried. Second, I am not some simple half-demon you can get information from with food or any other means whenever you see fit. I am a lean, mean, killing machine whose only purpose in life is to be the strongest half-demon ever known. My master has allowed me the opportunity to fulfill my destiny and I will NOT see it jeopardized by you or any of my...former friends and family. Understand?" said Inuyasha who got an immediate nod from Kagome.

The door behind them opened and Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, and Koga entered the room. "Let her go Inuyasha. Or else!" said Miroku pointing his staff at Inuyasha.

"Heheheh. There is no need to be threatening Miroku. Kagome and I were just finishing up our little...talk. In fact...I was just about to release her from my grip. Isn't that right Kagome?" said Inuyasha as he remove his hand from her mouth gently.

"Yes...we were just...talking," said Kagome as Inuyasha released his other hand from hers that she tried to punch him with.

She immediately moved away from him, but not before he grabbed her one last time...and kissed her right on the lips. Kagome was in complete shock, but instead of being scared she strangely felt happy with it. "Yummy. So that's what you taste like. I had always wondered...and now I know," said Inuyasha with a smile on his face as he licked his slips.

"You bastard!" said Koga who was about to attack Inuyasha, but was stopped by Miroku and Kikyo.

"Don't worry Koga I'll give your kiss soon...in the form of my fist," said Inuyasha with a smile holding his fist near his head as everyone left the room.

When they left they turned to Kagome. "What was that all about?" said Koga furiously.

"I don't...know, but for...the briefest of moments...I felt the old Inuyasha deep inside of that monster that suppresses him," said Kagome who was blushing red all of her face from the kiss.

(At Narakus castle)

"Enjoy that moment while you can you fools because pretty soon my apprentice's fun with you will be over and your suffering will have truly begun," said Naraku as he saw and heard everything on Kanna's mirror.

"What do you intend to do master? The spider amulets power is being suppress so you can't communicate with Inuyasha," said Kanna.

"Your half right Kanna, but the spider amulet is not being suppressed as my apprentice and you believe it is. No dear Kanna for it merely working a quarter of it true power and the seals around that house aren't doing anything to affect it. They never did. But soon I intend to increase the output of the amulet from here and show you what my apprentice can do. And...IF he succeeds then not only will I be pleased, but he will move up in rank from being know as apprentice to being called Lord Inuyasha: Deaths Messenger. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Naraku as his laughter echoed through the castle and into the air causing nearby birds to leave their perches out of fear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Prison Break

(A/N: I know I said a few day, but then I thought "what the hell I'll update today since you've all provided me with such great reviews. To everyone who did I would like to express thanks to you and to please continue reviewing and I'll keep delivering more chapters. Enjoy the next chapter will happen will come up after this one.)

Several days passed by without incident as Inuyasha still remained in his house of a prison and was occasionally brought food by two or more people in case he might try something. But he never did and he never ate what they gave him as he sat their surrounded by his restraints with his eyes closed. He just sat their meditating constantly as if that was his food or he had learned how to control his hunger. On separate occasions Miroku or Shippo looked in on Inuyasha through the window to see if he was still alive by his breathing. Now it was nightfall and everyone was tired, but still very much awake. "It doesn't make sense he hasn't eaten anything in days yet he looks perfectly healthy," said Shippo baffled at what he had seen.

"Inuyasha has mastered many...unnatural abilities that make him extremely dangerous as well as powerful. His meditation keeps him balanced and able to control such power so they do not destroy him as well as others around him," said Sesshomorru as he looked at his only arm and remembered how Inuyasha was able to poison him through his sword into his arm and then the rest of his body.

"Then why do we let him live? I say he's too dangerous to be kept alive and must be killed," said Sango whose voice was clearly laced with anger towards Inuyasha killing Kohaku.

"We can't because it may put Rin in harms way and I will not allow it," said Sesshomorru.

"Sesshomorru's right Sango. We must put Rin's life ahead of avenging Kohaku's death till we get Rin back," said Kagome who could still feel the after shock if Inuyashas kiss and what she felt then.

(At that moment in Inuyashas prison)

Inuyasha sat their mediating when he felt a sudden unexplained burst of power from the spider amulet on his forehead that sent his head back straight up. Never had he felt such power coursing through it before and as much as he wanted it to be it was not his doing that created such power. _"My apprentice,"_ said Narakus voice in his mind.

Inuyasha put his head back to normal and looked at the windows to see if anyone was their. They were not. "Yes master. I am here, "said Inuyasha out loud.

"_Rise! Free yourself from those chains and break free from that sealed house. You have rested long enough!" _said Narakus voice in Inuyasha head.

"Yes master. I had a gift to give you before I was captured. Should I still retrieve it for you?" said Inuyasha as he got up and easily broke the arm and leg weights chained into the restraints.

"_No. Just get your own sword. There is no need for such a gift to give to me...yet! Just spy on them before you go,"_ said Narakus voice as Inuyasha took his claws and ripped through the sealed wall behind him as he snuck out and looked around.

He moved stealthily and quickly across to the other side and listened through one of the windows near the door. _"Master their considering finding Kagura in order to find you. That way they can find Rin and then after they 'rescue' her they are going to kill me," _said Inuyasha telepathically to Naraku.

"_We cannot allow them to find Kagura first. Once you retrieve your sword come back to the castle so we can create a new plan to find the traitor. I have a feeling we may have to use Rin sooner then expected as bait...for a much larger trap," _said Narakus voice in a serious tone.

"_Yes master_," said Inuyasha as he was about to move, but heard a noise coming from the house of someone getting up and walking out of the house. It was Kagome.

"I'm just going for a brief walk I'll be back in a moment," said Kagome as she walked away from the door.

When she walked passed him Inuyasha grabbed Kagome from behind and covered her mouth with his right hand and both her arm with his left arm and hand. "Scream and you'll find yourself with second mouth along the neck line. I require your assistance for a moment because you have something of mine that I want back. If your honest and help me retrieve what is mine...I will allow you to live. Lie to me...and I will know if you do...will find yourself in a very...deadly predicament. Understand?" said Inuyasha is a whispered voice.

He carefully moved his hand from her mouth slightly enough so she could speak. "Yes," she said just as quietly as to not provoke him.

"Good. Where's my sword?" whispered Inuyasha as he carefully backed away from the house and to a nearby tree.

"It was placed in a storage house in a box with seals all over it so no could remove it," whispered Kagome as she feared what Inuyasha would do if she lied to him.

"Show me," said Inuyasha as he then covered her mouth held and carried her horizontally as they head to the storage house and entered it after putting Kagome back on two feet and then re-shutting the door so no one could see them.

Sure enough there was a box at the far end of the room with seals covering it so it would be difficult to open if anyone tried to. "As I said it was," whispered Kagome barely through Inuyashas hand.

"Good. Now that is taken care of its time to decide your fate," whispered Inuyasha with a smile.

"Wait! I did as you said. I didn't lie when I said the sword was in the sealed box. I told you the truth," said Kagome who found her mouth covered more tightly as the level of her voice increased.

"Yes. And I will let you live to see another day, but...I must deal with you first before I can get Tetsuigia. Don't worry Kagome I used this very same technique on Rin. All it does is put you to sleep," whispered Inuyasha as he quickly touch her forehead with his mouth covering hand and put her to sleep before she even knew what happened.

He placed Kagome down carefully in a corner and moved over to the box covered in protective seal to shield others from retrieving such a prized blade. Inuyasha touched the box first to test the barrier and found that after the first shock from it found that it was indeed powerful. "No time for formalities," said Inuyasha as he went with the usual smash first approach and almost immediately went through the barrier into the box with his hand and grabbed Tetsuigia from its prison.

"Hey what's going on in here," said a young mans voice as he started to open the door.

"Damn. The stupid human couldn't have come at a worst time for me. Oh well. He was probably going to die one way or another," said Inuyasha under his breath as his in the shadows of the storage room as the man opened the door and entered with curiosity.

"I could have sworn I heard something going on in here," said the man scratching his head as he was unaware of the demon presence behind him.

"What you heard human...was the sound of your own doom," said Inuyasha as the man turned around only to see Inuyasha standing their for a brief moment, then before the man knew what hit him found himself dead on the floor several feet back due to a claws and the force of the attack at the throat area of his neck.

"_Apprentice! Have you retrieved your blade?"_ said the voice of Naraku in his mind.

"Yes master...and I may something else for you in my possession almost as good as Tokijin that I could deliver to you if you want me to?" mumbled Inuyasha at the figure lying asleep in the corner.

_Oh! What did you have in mind?"_ said Narakus voice curiously.

"Kagome. I am going to bring to you Kagome. She may be of some use to you," said Inuyasha as he picked her sleeping body up.

"_Maybe. Bring her with you to the castle so we can then proceed to seek out and destroy Kagura,"_ said Naraku telepathically.

"Yes master. I hear and obey," said Inuyasha as he ran out of the storage area and ran into the forest for Narakus castle.

"Heheheh. If only I could see their faces when they discovered I've escaped and you...my sweet Kagome...are in my hands," said Inuyasha who smile and bright amber eyes with a hint of red along the lining of the eyes were the only things that could be seen in the shadows of the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Ascenstion of Rank and Power

Inuyasha entered the castle and placed Kagome in a large room on a bed. She seemed almost peaceful to him as she lay their in her sleep. Slowly he kissed her on her forehead and put some sheets over her and then left the room without another sound. He then proceeded to Rin's room where he found that she herself was also asleep as he expected her to be. However, she tossed and turned in her sleep as if she was having a nightmare of some sort. "Lord Sesshomorru! Help me! I need you I don't to die all alone," she whimpered in her sleep as she grabbed the covers tightly.

Inuyasha stared at her knowing he had once felt like that when he was a child. Sometimes as a child he cried out for his father because in the dreams he would always try to run up to him and hug him, but could never reach him no matter how hard he tried. Feeling some sort of compassion he approached Rin from behind her head and knelt down till he was in whispering distance. "Don't worry Rin you will be fine. As long as I am with you in spirit you'll never die alone," whispered Inuyasha who tried to make his voice sound like Sesshomorru's.

It must have worked because as soon as he said it Rin eased her grip on the covers and became more comfortable on the bed. He patted her head gently and left her to dream a little longer. He didn't know why he did that, but he felt he had to as if it was something he needed to do. Just because he was releasing his inner side didn't mean his humanity couldn't come out every once in a while. He entered his masters chambers and saw that he was looking at a map on a table of all the areas surrounding the castle that were possible locations for Kagura to hide. "Your tastes in gifts is...quite interesting my apprentice," said Naraku who didn't even bother to look at him as he looked more at the map.

"Master..." said Inuyasha who tried to speak, but Naraku raised a hand as an order for him to stop talking and he obeyed.

"Not another word about Kagome. She brings too much of your human side to the surface that you...and I do not need right now. The only reason I allowed you to take her with you alive is so it would inflict mental and emotional damage to her friends...your enemies," said Naraku whose eyes looked up at Inuyasha with a glare the half-demon apprentice did not like.

"Is that all master. I thought you would be proud over the fact I captured one of our strongest enemies with the greatest of ease," said Inuyasha who was becoming more serious as the spider amulet started to appear and glowed intensively on his forehead as his clothing became a purple-red color.

"Then you should have no problem in killing Kagome after you've found and eliminated Kagura," said Naraku who turned his attention from Inuyasha back to the map.

"What? You expect me to kill her right after Kagura. I can use Kagome to..." said Inuyasha, but was immediately interrupted by Naraku a second time.

"And what use her for bait! That is why we have Rin! (Calmer voice) My dear apprentice you must consider the ramifications of your actions before you pay for the consequences of them. I chose Rin to be captured because she has no spiritual power and will not put up a fight when in battle. Kagome...is a different story all together. The INSTANT she has a chance to get free or hurt she will take and you will be at their mercy. And after escaping and kidnapping her will make them want to kill you more. I have no intention of using Kagome as a way of luring our foes into a trap. Surely you must have known this?" said Naraku whose eyes seemed to pierce into Inuyashas head and into his mind.

"I had suspected something yes. However, I did not believe you would have me kill her as soon as possible. She may be strong spiritually, but she has no hold over me emotionally that will jeopardize all that you have done me...master," said Inuyasha.

"Good. Because if she still did in some way, then you're not the potential apprentice I thought you were. Which brings me to another subject we must discuss," said Naraku as he motioned Inuyasha forward while he gazed at a section of the map and thought for a moment.

"Master?" said Inuyasha curiously as he stepped forward and sat at the opposite side of the table facing his master who finally stared at him face to face.

"Your powers have increased significantly since you became my apprentice. As such I think its time you went onto the next stage as my apprentice when it comes to mastering power. From here on out till I say otherwise I will refer to you as Lord Inuyasha as a way to signify your advancement up to the title of master. You yourself will still call me master as before, but how I will address you now will be different. And as such your powers shall reflect your title that I will teach so that you may fight Kagura effectively and efficiently," said Naraku as he placed his right hand on the spider amulet sending a surge of power through it like never before.

Inuyasha screamed in pain as he felt his body as well as mind change. He could feel his muscles doubling in size along with his height, hair, and everything else that was him as he let out a great dog like howl into the night air as he began to change yet again. "I feel...I feel...I feel like ripping a certain limbs off of a certain incarnadined traitor," said Inuyasha with a huge smile on his face.

"Good. Because that's what I wanted to hear Lord Inuyasha. I want you to find Kagura and bring me back her head as a sign of your victory. I've been doing some checking with my demon sources in the East. Apparently there are rumors of a woman who has mastered the power of the wind itself. You will go their and see if she is around and IF she is...I want her dead. And no matter how much she begs for mercy my boy. You will give her none...no matter what," said Naraku with a smile as Inuyasha got up from the ground a more powerful being.

"Yes master. I will have her head in one hand...and her heart in another," said Inuyasha as he bowed to his master and left the room.

"Soon...very soon. All I have dreamed of will come a reality," said Naraku with a smile.

Inuyasha ran down the corridors of Narakus castle to complete his next assignment, but was stopped as a door slid open ahead of him. It was young Kohaku. He stepped out of his room and in front of Inuyasha. "What do you want child? I have no time to talk with you right now or ever," growled Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha I just wanted to step outside my room for a moment. I will retreat back to it right now," said Kohaku.

Inuyasha looked at the boy with a look on his face of dislike. He shrugged it off however and proceeded to run out of the castle and headed east. _"It is said that vengeance is a like a meal prepared carefully overtime. If that's the case then I'm glad I'm hungry because now...its time...TO FEAST!"_ thought Inuyasha as the memories of what Kagura did to him in the past resurfaced into his mind. Inuyasha could feel the hatred of his enemy rising in his blood as he ran faster then he ever could have in his life as the sun rose into the sky indicating a new day. The morning sun felt good in his back as his stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten much, but for him vengeance was the only meal he seemed to like. And since he was hungry for blood Kagura unfortunately for her...was the main course.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Deaths Wind

Kaede's village was normally quiet in the morning, but when Shippo and the others found that Kagome was nowhere to be found, Inuyasha had escaped with the Tetsuigia, and a dead villager everything started to spin out of control. "Damn Inuyasha! We should have killed him when we had the chance, but now he's free and Kagome is at his mercy," said Sango who punched a tree picturing Inuyashas smiling face on it.

Miroku looked at her with worry. To him it seemed all Sango could do anymore was punch non moving objects. "Now that Inuyasha is gone we have nothing to lose now. Our best bet is to find Kagura before Inuyasha does since she will be the next person he will go after," said Miroku who was trying to be optimistic about the situation.

"The only problem is that we don't know where Kagura is. If we did then maybe we would have a shot at finding her," said Koga who was leaning against a small hut.

"I may know where the Wind Sorceress is, but she may not be their at all," said Kikyo who made an appearance from the small hut.

"Were?" said Miroku.

"I heard villagers talk of a strange woman who appeared before them out of the Wind and commanding it around her with a fan, 'said Kikyo pointing northeast of where she was standing.

"Then we better go their and see if the rumors are true," said Sesshomorru.

(Northeast of Kaede's village)

Kagura sat on a small rocky area and relaxed for a moment for what seemed to be the first time in a long time without the worry of facing Narakus torture of him squeezing her heart and making her feel the pain when she disobeyed him. "For the first time ever I feel...free and it feels...very good," said Kagura as she removed her sandals and placed her feet on the soft grass and let it message her feet s she stretched out her legs in the process.

"Consider this your first and last time to ever feel freedom because when I'm done all you feel left before you die...is pain!" said a voice from behind her up in a tree branch behind her.

She turned around to find a crouching figure with sliver hair, dark purple clothing with dark metal like armor on the outside from his side up to his shoulder, a spider like jewel on his forehead, and mixed color of yellow-red eyes staring at her with an evil smile stretching across his face showing his demon teeth. "Who are you?" Kagura said as she took out her fan and readied herself for combat.

"Can't you tell Kagura? I guess you wouldn't recognize me considering how much your former master...and now mine has changed me. I have been transformed by Naraku into a lethal weapon of nearly unsurpassable power," said the figure as he jumped from the tree branch passed where Kagura was standing and landed on the now wavy grass at a somewhat long distance.

It was then that Kagura realized who the figure was and nearly gasped at the site of him. "Inuyasha! I don't believe it! You have changed," she said in fear and surprise.

"Glad you finally noticed. However, I'm not here to show you what I have become Kagura. I am here to kill you and to show you first hand what happens to traitors like you who betray their master," said Inuyasha whose smile went away and a more serious look went upon his face.

"I had no choice if I hadn't escaped with my heart he would have killed me regardless if I was loyal or not," said Kagura as she expanded her fan and released a violent wind storm at Inuyasha who just stood their while it came at him.

"Haven't you ever heard of loyalty till death!" said Inuyasha as unsheathed Tetsuigia and slashed through the wind storm in a single slash of his blade.

"What? Impossible!" Kagura said in complete shock. Never in her battles with Inuyasha did the half-demon ever have such an ability to break her wind storms.

"Is that all you can do? Blow wind at me? No wonder Naraku despised you. You are the weakest of all his incarnations. Kanna has more strength then you...and brains for staying loyal as well," said Inuyasha as he swung the power of the Wind Scar from Tetsuigia and sent it towards Kagura who barely dodge the attack.

"I'll show you! Die you filthy half-demon!" said Kagura as she unleashed the Dance of the Dragon attack on Inuyasha who blocked each attack with Tetsuigia without moving a single step from where he was standing.

"Now that you've had your attempts to kill...and failed! I think I show you a new trick or two on what Naraku has taught me since I became his apprentice," said Inuyasha to a now scared Kagura who found herself to frozen in fear to run away.

Inuyashas Tetsuigia started to glow and turn red, but Kagura immediately noticed it was not the red that Tetsuigia turned into to destroy barriers with. The sword became a dark, evil blood red with a lighter red demon energy appearing like bits of lighting sparking intensely with every passing moment. "No! Don't kill me please! All I wanted was freedom from Narakus torture. Show mercy!" said Kagura in a frightened voice.

"Sorry, but the old Inuyasha that would show mercy is dead...just like you!" said Inuyasha as he pointed Tetsuigia's blade at Kagura and shot a beam of demon energy right at her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kagura as the blast went through her creating a massive hole that was once her internal organs as she fell back on the very rock she had been laying on earlier.

Inuyasha walked up to the now dead body of Kagura and stared at the near hollowed out body. He reached in her and pulled out the remains of her small heart. It cracked and turned to dust in his hands and blew into a natural wind. "Well you finally got your freedom Kagura. Maybe now you can relax in hell for awhile...before its your turn for the devil torture you that is," said Inuyasha as he chopped off Kagura's head and holding it up high while laughing as his mission was accomplished.

"Inuyasha!" came a voice and the sound of an arrow being fired from behind him.

Inuyasha turned around and faced the attacker only to find he was facing his old friends turned enemies. "Well if it isn't Kikyo and the others coming to save Kagura from her impeding death. Well you're too late! As you can see she's lost to you...as is her head," said Inuyasha with an evil smile on his face.

"Inuyasha..." said Sesshomorru, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"That's Lord Inuyasha to you my brother. Or should I say half-brother since that seems more appropriate at this point. Or maybe I should just stop calling you Sesshomorru and start calling you dead meat," said Inuyasha with a serious look on his face.

"You'll pay for your insolence Inuyasha. One way or another you will die today," said Sesshomorru who took Tokijin from his waist and held it with TWO hands.

"I see you took a demons arm to be a temporary one for you in order to wield Tokijin better against Tetsuigia and me. Another dragon arm perhaps? Or some other type of arm with mystical properties. Considering I sliced your arm off when you transformed at our fathers tomb to get this blade I thinks it only appropriate I take the other arm as well so you can't use either Tetsuigia...or Tokijin," said Inuyasha who stared at the demon arm that was not Sesshomorru's.

"It doesn't matter what you think Inuyasha because you will not beat me like you did all those other time on a marginal level," said Sesshomorru in a calm voice.

"You're right! This time...I'm going to out right kill you and not even Tenseiga can save you from my power," said Inuyasha as both opponents readied to unleash their attacks upon the other.

"No one interfere! Inuyasha is mine to kill!" said Sesshomorru.

"What? No! Inuyasha must die at my hands for what he's done!" said Sango who tried to run forward, but was restrained by Miroku and Kilala.

"Don't worry Sango I won't die just yet. In fact you'll all have your turn at my head when I'm done with Sesshomorru. But until then, sit back and watch the entertainment that is about to unfold before you," said Inuyasha as both he and Sesshomorru engaged each other in combat with opposite blades with each user wanting to kill the other. But only one could and would win. The only question was...who?" said Inuyasha as he cricked his neck as he readied for the fight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-How the Mighty have Fallen

Inuyasha and Sesshomorru matched each other move for move as each wielded a different blade against the other. However, Inuyasha was fighting with one hand while his other hand held Kagura's head by her hair. "You...won't...win...little brother," said Sesshomorru as the two became deadlocked with each others swords as the other pushed for the advantage.

"Tell me...brother have you reached your limit yet? Because I haven't! In fact I haven't even used half my strength!" said Inuyasha as he pushed a surprised Sesshomorru back with ease.

"No! You can't...have that much...power!" said Sesshomorru as he found himself being pushed back even further.

"I can...and I do! You on the other hand have become weak feeding off your title has the Lord of the Western Land and the fact you are a full blooded demon. I bet you never imagined the one being you thought would dethrone you was your little half-demon brother!" said Inuyasha who finally overpowered Sesshomorru causing the older of two brothers to have his arms in the air and cause him loose his grip on the sword making it fly in back of the Lord of the Western Lands.

"There is more to me then a sword Inuyasha..." said Sesshomorru, but was cut of by a kick to his stomach by Inuyasha.

"Shut up! I have heard of enough of your voice to last over three life times and more. Now I intend to do what you could not to me when we first met after Kagome freed me from that tree so long ago. And that dear brother is to end your life...just as you tried to end mine!" said Inuyasha as he raised Tetsuigia over his head to deliver the final blow.

"NO!" said Kikyo who fired a sacred arrow at Inuyasha who slashed diagonally and destroyed the holy arrow with ease.

"Your sacred arrows have NO EFFECT ON ME...KIKYO!" said Inuyasha who look at Kikyo and then back at Sesshomorru who grabbed Inuyasha by the throat with his temporary dragon arm.

"Now who is careless little brother. You should never stop when your about to go in for the final kill, but a stupid half-demon like you would never understand such things," said Sesshomorru as he squeezed Inuyashas throat tighter with every second.

"Fool...your arrogance...blinds you...so...so much...that you...can't even...see...see through...your...your own...stu...stupidity," said Inuyasha who showed an evil smile as he took Tetsuigia in hand and sliced off Sesshomorru's temporary arm and did a spin kick to Sesshomorru's face as well sending him flying across the grass before putting Tetsuigia away.

"So much for the Lord of the Western Lands. Let's see how Inuyasha handles an angry wolf rather then a tame dog," said Koga who leaped into the air towards Inuyasha as he came at the half-demon with his fist.

"One fool after the next. Do any of you have any brains left? If you couldn't defeat me with jewel shards in your legs what makes you think you can do it now?" said Inuyasha who grabbed Kogas fist spun him around in a circle once before slamming the wolf into the ground with his own power.

"MY TURN!" yelled Sango as she swung her boomerang from a top Kilala who was already in the air only for Inuyasha to catch it again as he did in their last encounter.

"Twice on our last encounter I caught your little toy and gave it back to you in hopes you would try something new. Now I see that you like Koga and Sesshomorru can only do the same old stuff without doing anything new from what you have at your disposal. Well now your going to get this back," said Inuyasha who put one end of the boomerang on the ground and then broke it by applying increased pressure on the opposite end downward to the one in the ground causing it to snap in two like a toothpick.

"My boomerang you...you broke it!" said Sango in disbelief as Inuyasha now held the top half in his hands.

"Yes, but don't worry Sango. You see I'm going to give THIS to you as a sign I'm sorry," said Inuyasha a smiling who threw the top half back to Sango with such force it nearly sent her off balance and off Kilala.

Kilala herself was force to land and get Sango off her so she could fight herself. When Sango got off Kilala almost immediately attack Inuyasha who picked up the remaining half of the boomerang and hit her with it in one powerful swing sending her flying back hitting Miroku and Shippo who got knocked out in one shot. "Kilala! Miroku! Shippo!" said Sango as her demon friend and other comrades as Kilala turned back to her small cat like form and the other two lay unconscious next to her.

"How touching! But pointless none the less. None of you know how I feel deep inside my heart. None of you could ever comprehend the power that is inside I will soon unleash all of from my body that you all fear. But you won't have to fear it for too long mind you. No, you are all going to die before that ever happens. Pity really. I was almost hoping for your reaction on what I would have become if you allowed it to happen. Would you fear me? Would you respect me? Would you have killed me? Oh wait! I already know the answer to THAT one!" said Inuyasha who threw away the broken boomerang wing as he walked over to Tokijin and picked it up and wielded it with his now free hand.

Now it was down to Kikyo and Inuyasha. No distractions. No interruptions. Just a one on one fight to see who was stronger. Even though it had never come down to it before both of them knew it was something that they had always wanted to do. "So...Lord Inuyasha. We stand here face to face at last like the good old days, except now your heart is filled with darkness while mine has stayed pure," said Kikyo who readied and arrow in her bow.

"Don't be so full of yourself great priestess. If I recall it was YOU who gave Naraku piece of the sacred jewel that Kagome had that allowed Naraku to create incarnations in the first place. It was YOU who pinned me to a tree and wanted me dead. Well...now you get your shot at me. Just make sure you don't miss because if you do...I won't!" said Inuyasha who put down Kagura's head and took out Tetsuigia again.

(Narakus castle)

"The battle has started. Now we will see the true extent of Kikyo's power," said Naraku as he watched from Kanna's mirror.

"Should our two guests see this as well?" said Kanna in her sweet voice.

"Yes! Why not," said Naraku as he redirected the events being shown in Kanna's mirror to Kagome's and Rin's room that had to hollow glass balls in each room.

(Moments earlier)

Kagome herself at the time was finally awake and trying to open the door, but found it was no use. She tried putting her hand through the rice paper, but it wouldn't work as the rice expanded like putty and wouldn't break. "You can't get free," said a voice from behind a wall to her right.

"Whose their? Kagome said curiously as she walked to the rice papered wall where the voice originated from.

"It's me! Rin!" said the little girl.

"Rin! Are you all right?" said a surprised Kagome.

"Yes, but I'm afraid of this place," said Rin in a terrified voice.

"Don't worry Rin we'll get out of here eventually when Sesshomorru and the others come for us," said Kagome trying to bring hope to Rin.

"Really?" said Rin who felt some hope return to her heart.

"NO!" said a voice that was neither Kagomes nor Rin's. The glass ball in each room glowed white for a moment as Kanna's mirror always did.

"What the...?" said Kagome as she had to shield her eyes from the bright light as did Rin in her room.

"Sorry if I broke up your little talk between you two, but I have something to show you both," said Naraku as the balls from each room went from glowing white to showing an event far from the castle taking place at that very moment while they were stuck in their prisons.

It was Inuyasha and Kikyo fighting each other in a one on one fight...and Inuyasha was winning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Dark and Divine Intervention

In the past Kikyo could have normally taken down Inuyasha with ease with a single arrow. She could follow his movements with ease and make the necessary shot before he could ever react to it. However, the past had caught up to her and Inuyasha was a different person now then he was 50 years ago. He was taller, stronger, faster, smarter, and now wielded two powerful swords that made her sacred arrows look weak in comparison. Inuyasha sent wave after wave of energy from the two swords at her that she barely dodged only to have Inuyasha come at her and give her a swift kick in the gut. "How does it feel Kikyo? To be on the receiving end of an attack from someone who you've persecuted for so long? It's not nice to feel pain like that now is it? Well get use to it. I have had to deal with persecution my...whole...life!" said Inuyasha angrily as Kikyo slowly got up from the ground.

"Inuyasha...stop this please! Your mind is being poisoned by Naraku. All he wants from you is to kill us. When you have completed that task he will kill you and send all of Japan into darkness," said Kikyo as she shot an arrow at Inuyasha who knocked it away with Tokijin.

"Shut up! You have no idea what my master has done for me. He saved me from dying at your hands...ALL of your hands. He helped me unlock my full potential. He has been more like family to me then you and all the others combined. And if anyone deserved to truly die today its YOU!" said Inuyasha pointing Tetsuigia at Kikyo.

"I'll get you!" said Sango as she drew her own sword for battle. She had been preoccupied checking up on everyone that Inuyasha defeated.

"So you've come back to even the odds Sango. Well it won't help you now," said Inuyasha as he blocked her attack with Tokijin without even trying and then moved around her and kicked her in the back sending her flying across the grass.

"Shame really. In another lifetime...I might actually feel sorry for you," said Inuyasha.

"What is a shame Inuyasha is your lack perception!" said Kikyo as she fired another sacred arrow at him.

"You should heed your own advice! Sometimes those who say you lack perception are often the ones who...DO!" said Inuyasha as he sent an energy blast from Tokijin at the sacred arrow causing an intense explosion that hit both Kikyo and Inuyasha.

When the smoke cleared only Inuyasha remained standing at the end the victor of the fight. Kikyo lay on the grass under a tree that from Inuyashas point of view she hit from the force of the explosion. _"Well done Lord Inuyasha! You have defeated them all. Congratulations,"_ said Narakus voice telepathically into Inuyashas mind.

"Yes. And now they shall receive the final blow that will send them to hell," said Inuyasha as he raised Tetsuigia over his head.

"_NO! Lord Inuyasha you must not kill them...yet! Bring them here to the castle. It will be here that we dispose of them all in one motion,"_ said Narakus voice in Inuyashas head.

"Yes master I will do what you ask of me," said Inuyasha who put away both swords picked up Kaguras head and stuffed it away and then picked everyone up on his back, except for Shippo and Kilala who he put in each hand as he headed back to the castle.

(At Narakus castle at that moment)

"NO! Lord Sesshomarru! You can't be...defeated," said Rin in shock as she fell back in complete surprise of the events that had just taken place.

"Don't worry Rin there is still hope," said Kagome, but even she knew that hope seemed so far away right now.

"There is no hope for you or any of you now. You will soon lose all you have loved and lost all you hold dear," said a voice from the opposite side of Rins wall.

"Whose their?" said Kagome knowing the sound of the voice was familiar.

"I have already said too much," said the voice as the sound of footsteps soon came from that room as the person in that room left it.

"Who was that?" said Kagome curiously.

(Hours Later)

Inuyasha entered Narakus castle and passed the barrier that protected it as well as his master that lived in it from harm. He walked along the corridors of the castle until he reached a specific door. It opened for him automatically as if the castle itself was alive. He placed each of the unconscious bodies he carried on the ground one by one near each other. He then proceeded to bind their hands and feet with chains and weights that they had done to him when he was their prisoner not long ago. When he was done the wall to his right turned into a rice papered sliding door and opened for him like the first one did. "Master will have to teach me that when this castle becomes mine when he passes away," said Inuyasha out loud as he entered the room to find Rin in a corner farthest away from the new door.

Another door also appeared to the left of Rin that also slid open and he found Kagome standing their in total surprise. "Inuyasha?" she said in total shock.

"Hello Kagome. We have to talk," said Inuyasha as he walked into the room passed Rins shaking body who with her head buried in her knees and eyes closed couldn't hear or see a thing.

Moments later, after hearing muffled sounds in the next room Rin was still trembling with her face now buried into the wall not wanting to see if Inuyasha was their. She feared he would strike her down at any moment as the sound of his footsteps could be heard on the hard wooden floor. Inuyasha walked over to the little child till his shadow consumed her whole body. She finally looked up at him to see the powerful presence that was him. "Hell...hello," said Rin who was hoping that Inuyasha was in a good mood.

"Hello Rin. Remember me? I'm Lord Inuyasha. I'm the one who took you away from Sesshomarru and brought you here through Narakus insects before my capture. If you follow some instructions I have for you then you then you will be fine. Disobey and I will send you to the other side. Agreed?" said Inuyasha whose eyes seemed to soften just a bit.

"Agreed. What are your orders...Lord Inuyasha?" said Rin who slowly got up from the ground out of fear.

"Their very simple Rin. First you must follow me into the next room. After that I will give you the next set of instructions to follow. Now follow me child," said Inuyasha as he started walking to the next room.

"Yes...Lord Inuyasha," said Rin who bowed her head and walked behind Inuyasha into the next room.

It was their she saw her TRUE master Lord Sesshomarru along with Kagome and everyone else that were all still unconscious and tied down. She wanted to run to him and hug him, but she knew better then that even at her young age. "Now for the next set of orders. Sit down next to Lord Sesshomarru with feet and arms stretched out in front of you so I can put restraints on you," said Inuyasha who saw Rins mixed feelings when he said that.

She immediately ran up to Sesshomarru and sat down next to him with her arms and legs stretched out in front of her. "Ready Lord Inuyasha," said Rin whose feeling of happiness clearly showed over the fear of the half-demon who was giving her instructions.

"Do not think this will be enjoyable Rin. This will be your last bit of happiness before tomorrow," said Inuyasha who put the chains and weights on Rin with ease.

"What happens tomorrow?" said Rin curiously.

"Simple child. You like your master and all the others here in this room you see restrained will...die!" said Inuyasha whose face finally revealed a nasty and evil looking smile as he used his power to make Rin go to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Family Truth an Eye for an Eye

Inuyasha left the room filled with sleeping people as he walked to his master's chambers to deliver a gift to him. He entered Narakus room and kneeled before him the instant Naraku came into sight. "Rise Lord Inuyasha," commanded Naraku as Inuyasha obeyed and then walked towards his master till they were several feet away.

"The gift I promised you master," said Inuyasha who removed Tokijin from his waist and presented it to Naraku who took it from him.

"Ah yes. The mighty blade Tokijin. Forged from Goshinki's teeth after YOU ironically killed him by your older brother Sesshomorru. And now…it's with me…where it belongs. Thank you Inuyasha you have done more then ever hoped you would," said Naraku with a smile on his face.

"Thank you master I had hoped you would be pleased with all I have done," said Inuyasha who then showed Naraku Kagura's bodiless head and put it down in between them.

"I am, but now is not the time to celebrate our victory just yet my dear boy. Only when your former friends are dead can we truly celebrate our victory," said Naraku who put the blade away.

"Yes master. Till then I will go to my chambers and meditate to increase and focus my power," said Inuyasha who bowed to his master and left the room.

"Good. Because when the time comes for you to kill them Inuyasha you will need all the power you have...to do it," said Naraku out loud to himself.

Inuyasha walked down the corridor passed the prisoners room and proceeded to his own, but was stopped by a little boy wearing a demon slaying outfit that he recognized all too well. "What is it Kohaku? Why are you dressed for battle?" said Inuyasha.

"No reason my Lord I'm just following the masters orders. He instructed me to wait in the shadows of the prisoners room should something happens in that room," said the glazed over eyes telling Inuyasha the boy was not in control of his body.

"The only thing that's going to happen Kohaku is everyone in that room that is an enemy of me and our master will be dying...painfully at my hands for their transgressions towards us!" said Inuyasha who knocked the boy against the wall as he continued to his chambers.

Kohaku glared at Inuyasha as he walked away, but said nothing back to the now gone half-demon as he himself entered the prisoner's room quietly and stayed hidden in the shadows away from everyone's line of sight.

(The Next Day)

One by one Kagome and the others woke up from their involuntary naps with some sore muscles all over their body. Rin and Kagomes bodies however, were probably the only two that weren't hurt yesterday by Inuyasha considering that they didn't fight him like the others did. "My body. It feels like it was hit by a heavy demon," said Miroku who got a hissing sound from Kilala next to her as a sign she felt offended by such a remark because to her it indicated that Miroku (who was now trying to apologize) thought she was fat.

Shippo probably would have said the same thing, but decided not too considering both he and Miroku got hit by the same weight. "Where are we?" said Shippo who could only remember being hit by Kilala's body.

"Were in Narakus castle," said Kagome in a sad voice. She never thought they would be in the belly of the beast retrained, weaponless, and the only person who could save them now was a half-demon she cared about that was under the beasts command.

"Were where?" said Koga in disbelief who could barley move his body from a combination of it being restrained and it being so sore from his battle from Inuyasha.

"Kagome shouldn't have to repeat herself Koga. If you can't understand what has happened to us then you might as well have died on the battlefield where we fought Inuyasha last," said a calm Sesshomorru whose eyes were closed, but still focused.

"Master Sesshomorru you are awake I knew you would be all right," said Rin who tried to hug her Lord the best she could despite the restraints.

"We need to get free before Naraku or Inuyasha realize were awake and decide to finish us off," said Sango as she tried to break the restraints only to find that they could not be broken.

"Who? Me? You're too late I already know," said a voice from the shadows of a now open door way in front of them. It was Naraku along with Kanna by his side, but strangely Inuyasha was not with them.

"Where's Inuyasha? Why isn't he with you? Did you decide he was too much a threat and kill him?" said Kagome.

"Kill him! Why would I want to kill...my apprentice and my...surrogate son? He has been the son I always wanted. He's loyal, obedient, trustworthy, and will kill for me now without hesitation. He makes me proud to be the father he always wanted," said Naraku whose red eyes turned to Kagomes innocent ones.

"You're no father! You're a monster!" said Sesshomorru who felt offended by Narakus words.

"Oh! Tell me Sesshomorru when was the last time you cared about your brother? If you don't knowthe answer I will tell you. Never! Never have you once cared about someone who has half the blood of your family because you know as well as I do that he has twice power you do," said Naraku who now walked up to the Lord of the Western Lands.

"What are you talking about? Twice the power I do? He's a half-demon! Nothing more and everything that is less in demon society," said Sesshomorru who was now furious.

"You're lying Sesshomorru. Tell me why is it that you would want Inuyasha dead? He's part of your family. He has your father's blood running through his body...just like you! However, you claim that he is inferior to you and all demons because he's only a half-demon. However, I think there is another reason that you have tried to kill him in the past, but you won't say because it something deep down you have feared the moment Inuyasha...was born!" said Naraku who had to moved back a little to avoid Sesshomorru's attempts at biting Narakus face off.

"What reason?" said Kagome said now finding this curious.

"The very moment Inuyasha was born Sesshomorru feared the power and potential that Inuyasha had deep inside him. A potential...that I have unleashed and taught Inuyasha to control. A power...you have all fought and lost to," said Naraku who had shocked everyone in that room, except Kohaku who was watching and listening from the shadows.

"LIES! Inuyasha is nothing more then a weak half-demon that should never had had been born! HE WAS A MISTAKE!" said Sesshomorru who hated hearing the truth.

"Then why don't you tell that to his face...right before he strikes YOU and the rest of you down for all the pain you've caused him," said Naraku who snapped his fingers and Inuyasha appeared from the shadowy door way.

He was not pleased with what he heard from Sesshomorru who was now staring at him with angry eyes. "FILTHY DOG!" said Inuyasha who ran up to Sesshomorru and kneed him in the face sending as far as the restraints would allow till they stopped him and the whiplash came sending Sesshomorru face first into the ground.

"STOP IT!" cried Rin in horror as she saw her Lord and master suffer as Inuyasha continued to kick Sesshomorru in the ribs till he heard them break. However, Inuyasha didn't stop with just a knee to the face and kicks to now broken ribs. He picked up Sesshomorru by the neck and could see he had blood coming from his mouth as Inuyasha raised him to face level and at that moment the two stared at each other face to face. It was then that Sesshomorru realized that his own fear of his brother's power would be his undoing. Until Inuyasha took his free hand...and proceeded to and successfully removed Sesshomorru's...left eye.

Rin screamed as she closed her eyes while the others looked on in horror as Sesshomorru himself howled in pain as he could no longer see out of the left side of his face as blood came flowing out of it down the left side of his face. "He took my eye!" said Sesshomorru as he tried to cover his eyeless socket with his one free hand.

"You've taken away everything that is mine Sesshomorru. I'm just returning the favor...brother," said Inuyasha as he squeezed the eye till it was liquid in his hands.

(A/N: I am so evil when it comes to these things. I know I said wait till Thursday, but I couldn't help myself. That andI also got a few reviews form people who (for a lack of a better word) BEGGED me to update soon and I can't deny my reviewers such a plea for more. Hell I've done myself. Anyway tomorrow at some point in time I'll put another chapter if not chapters up, but I'll save the last one for later. Paitence, Peace, and Review!)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Secrets and Lies

Everyone stayed quiet while Inuyasha continued to stare at his brother who was still screaming in pain at the loss of his eyes. Naraku himself didn't move either, but found what Inuyasha did was in fact amusing. Granted it was a little cruel for his liking, but he knew as well as Inuyasha did that Sesshomorru had it coming one way or another. "That is enough for now Lord Inuyasha lets focus on someone else till Sesshomorru stops screaming," said Naraku.

"Yes master. Now that his debt to me has been paid with his eye he nothing more then weak demon," said Inuyasha who walked away from Sesshomorru's squirming body even though he was still staring at him as if he wanted to do more.

"If I can just..." mumbled Miroku, who Inuyasha noticed was trying to undo the beads that sealed away his Wind Tunnel.

However, before Miroku could get the beads off Inuyasha grabbed his hand Wind Tunnel hand and started squeezing the wrist pressure point. "I wouldn't do that if I were you monk. Not unless you want to take everyone here with you?" said Inuyasha as the monk stared into demon eyes that were the center of an empty void of darkness that seemed to almost paralyze him.

"They know it...would be for...a...a good cause...and a noble one," said Miroku in pain as Inuyasha continued to squeeze.

"Most of them do and probably wouldn't be afraid of it. But what about Rin? Do you honestly believe that she would want to give her young life to see us die? Especially her Lord and master whom she cares for?" said Inuyasha as he and Miroku turned to see Rin terrified out of her mind as she continued to cry from seeing Sesshomorru suffer.

"N...no! She woul...wouldn't want it...to...to end like that," said Miroku has Inuyasha squeezed harder causing more and more pain at the joint of the wrist.

"I didn't think so monk. However, I know you, which means you would do it anyway regardless of her feelings. That is why...I cannot allow this wrist to work," said Inuyasha as he squeezed even more sending intense pain into Miroku's Wind Tunneled enclosed hand until the sound of the wrist could be heard being broken.

"MY HAND! HE BROKE MY WRIST! I CAN'T FEEL MY HAND ANYMORE!" screamed Miroku in pain.

Inuyasha ignore his screams of pain though they were music to his ears. He found his attention turned to a familiar face that seemed to want him dead out of all of them. He got on one knee till he was at face level with her and the face full of hatred she showed him. "Sango. You been quiet this whole time I have been doing this and yet you scowl at me as if what you did to me was right. Tell me demon layer. Do you always betray demons that were your friends or this new to you?" said Inuyasha who held her by the throat and started squeezing it.

"It makes...no...no difference what...what you do...do to me. One way...or (gasp) another I will...have justice...for...for Kohaku's death," said Sango who found that what she said had some sort of impact on Inuyasha as he frowned at her and let go of her throat.

"What are you talking about? Kohaku's not dead!" said Inuyasha as he turned to his master for answers.

"Clearly she is delusional my boy. She's been under so much stress to find Kohaku that she cannot tell what is truth and lies and must be put out of her misery," said Naraku.

Inuyasha wasn't as sure as he looked at Kagome whose eyes told him everything. "Is this why you all tried to kill me? Over Kohaku?He's still very much alive!" said Inuyasha who found himself some what...confused.

"Lord Inuyasha you must not listen to them! They are trying to poison your mind with lies! Strike them down before such lies affect your mind and all that we have accomplished," said Naraku.

"Kohaku is dead! You killed him Inuyasha. Fujita told us so at the castle the morning after!" said an angry Sango who had tears coming down her eyes.

"What? I did no such thing! When I awoke that morning I found myself in an open grassy field. I had human blood on my hands, but NONE of it was Kohaku's! What Fujita told you..." said Inuyasha but stopped when a thought kicked in his mind and turned to Naraku who was not too happy.

Inuyasha realized that Fujita was not who he appeared to be and was in fact Naraku or a demon puppet in disguise. "I see the secret is now out. I really didn't want you to discover it just yet, "said Naraku.

"Discover what?" said Koga who had no idea what was happening at that moment.

"Don't you understand wolf boy. Fujita was Naraku or one of his puppets in disguise. HE set everything up so my friends would turn against me and I would join him to destroy them," said Inuyasha who felt a mix of angry emotions.

"So Kohaku is really alive!" said Shippo in disbelief.

"Kohaku...come out from the shadows and reveal yourself to everyone," said Inuyasha as Kohaku obeyed as he appeared out of a shadowy corner of the room.

"Kohaku! You really are alive!" said Sango happily.

"Yes! But none you will be after today!" said Naraku as he drew Tokijin from his waist under the baboon fur.

"Hold on...master! I want answers and I want them NOW!" said Inuyasha as he drew Tetsuigia form its sheath.

"You want...answers! I'll give you...answers!" said Naraku as his eyes glowed reddish-purple and at that moment the spider amulet on Inuyasha head began to send a dark demon energy current into Inuyashas body that filled the half-demon with such pain he fell to his knees.

"What's...happening to...to me?" said Inuyasha as he felt the spider amulet paralyzing his body.

"You wanted answers Inuyasha so now I'm giving them to you...in spades! I impersonated the Lords advisor to get close to him. I poisoned the Lords son to get toyou, your friends, and Kikyo to come to the castle. I did not however expect Sesshomorru to come that way, but it worked right into my plans. I knew Koga was too far away to get to that castle in time, but it didn't matter to me at that moment. I sent you to retrieve Kohaku only to have him effect you with an alternate version of miasma gas that not only knocked you out, but allowed me to wipe away recent memories of you talking to me and fighting bandits as well as Kohaku. I told your friends that you killed Kohaku knowing they would believe that you were nothing more now then a wild animal that needed to be put down," said Naraku as he walked up to Inuyashas side.

"But...why?" said Inuyasha as the pain increased.

"Why? Because I wanted you as my apprentice. I always did. That never changed, but I knew you wouldn't as long as you stayed loyal to your friends and family. So I devised the plan to break you away from them so you would have no choice...but to follow me as your master. I wanted to release evil in your heart and free you from these petty and weak attachments you call friends. I knew if I could teach you how to control your darkness you would one day surpass me in power that would be unimagined. I needed a successor and you were the only one I knew that could take my power and take itto the next level. And you still can if you obey from here on out. Stick with me on your current path and you will be ruler over human and demon alike. Your servants will fear and respect you. Your enemies will fall and bow before you. All of this will come true if you JOIN ME!" said Naraku who released the paralyzing effect of the spider amulet off of Inuyasha who slowly got up.

Inuyasha turned to face his captive friends whose eyes were pleading with him to help them. I...I choose...I choose..." said Inuyasha as he held Tetsuigia over his head ready to swing down upon them as the spider amulet pulsed even more as his eyes became a sea of blood red with a small circle of amber at the center of the eye.

(A/N: Till next chapter.HA! Never saw this happening did you?)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Choices we make

"I...CHOOSE...FREEDOM!" yelled Inuyasha as he turned and swung vertically down at Naraku who was force to block with Tokijin.

"What? You choose freedom? You have betrayed me Lord Inuyasha for the first and last time!" said Naraku as the two great demon powers clashed for who would be the last person standing.

"You betrayed me...former master. I'm just returning the favor!" said Inuyasha as he pushed Naraku back with such force he crashed through the rice paper door.

Naraku was a little surprised by this show of force. Naraku had never expected Inuyasha to have that much power and use it against him. "I see...well in that case I can no longer hold back. Now you will see why I am the master and you were an apprentice," said Naraku as his demon energy began to increase as he rose from the ground.

"And I will show YOU...former master on why I am who I am with my power and what I can do with it...once I'm free," said Inuyasha as he unleashed his demon energy.

"I taught you well my boy. Perhaps...I trained you too well with someone of your defiant nature. However, it's nothing a little...obedience cannot fix. When I'm done with you not only will you be broken, but I intend to remove your defiance of my authority. Don't think I haven't seen it in you earlier. The way you wanted to kill your brother, pretending to be him to help Rin sleep, and probably the most effective act of defiance that started it all...the kiss you gave Kagome that sparked the goodness in your heart to come alive," said Naraku as the two beings once more clashed with their swords sending intense demon energies to scatter around them like an unholy lightning that destroyed all they touched.

One bolt of demon energy it Kohaku who was sent flying into the wall behind Kagome and the others. The sacred jewel in his back was probably the only thing that prevented his body from being destroyed as well as dying at all. "Kohaku!" said Sango as she tried to check on her little brother despite the restraints.

"Just because the good in my heart is alive doesn't mean it has any effect on my...decisions!" said Inuyasha as he force Naraku to block his sword attacks to the right while he gave his former master a kick to the ribs.

Unfortunately, Naraku raised his knee high enough to block that attack as well. "Oh really? Well then...after I break you I will be forced to make certain adjustments on how you make judgmental decisions after I'm gone," said Naraku as he was able to force Inuyasha back several feet back.

"You are right about one thing Naraku...you will be gone. One way or another," said Inuyasha with a smile as he leaped into the air and swung down on Naraku who once more blocked Inuyashas attack with Tokijin.

"A little overconfident are..." said Naraku, but was cut off when Inuyasha a bicycle kick right out of the room and into the tranquil garden passed the corridor walls.

"Perhaps you should focus on fighting me then talking to me!" said Inuyasha who instead of pursuing went over to his friends and freed them one by one.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said after Inuyasha freed her and she hugged him.

However, he did not return it. "Run. Take Kohaku with you and run away from this place," said Inuyasha in a faint and almost dying voice.

Kagome looked at him with concern and for the first time during this entire ordeal saw the good in his heart reach the surface. However, it was weak, faint, and dying as she stared into his eyes. "Inuyasha..." said Kagome, but couldn't speak another word as Narakus power became apparent by the earth around them shaking causing different parts of the castle to fall to the ground around them.

"Don't argue. Just...run," said Inuyasha whose eyes when he spoke were gold amber surrounded in white.

Only now as Inuyashas closed his eyes and reopened them they were covered in blood red and the gold amber was now blackened with darkness as he got up and turned to face the monster that was his former master as a fire slowly spread throughout the castle. "We don't have time for this Kagome let Inuyasha take care of Naraku. He can take it we can't," said Miroku who with his left (none broken) arm and grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her away from Inuyasha.

Koga grabbed a bleeding Sesshomorru and put him on Kilala along with Rin and Sango as they busted through the castle walls and left the two forces to do battle. Inuyasha waited as Naraku appeared in the flames with a very angry look in his eyes. "You said you wanted freedom so why did you let them go? They are what are preventing your freedom!" said Naraku as a piece of burning wood from a support beam above clasped in front of them.

"No...former master. They are not preventing my freedom. They never have and they never will. When this is over I will disappear from their site until I feel I have had enough freedom. When this is over I will no longer be the apprentice you had hoped for. I will be my own master because I will not use what you gave me to achieve it," said Inuyasha pointing to the spider amulet on his head.

Naraku merely laughed. "You fool! You think you can just remove that from your head. Do you even know what the repercussions of such a thing will do to you? Even I don't know what the ramifications of removing the spider amulet from your forehead would do. All I know is that it will cause an immense explosion of unfathomed proportions. The only thing that would survive is the sacred jewel and even that is not a high possibility in itself. You would never survive. All that I have given you and all that I made you would be destroyed in an instant. And for what! Freedom? Your friends? Friends that turned on you without even explaining what they did and why? You're more of a fool then an apprentice if you remove that thing from your head," said Naraku who raised Tokijin in a fighting stance.

"Maybe. But...at least I be my fool. Not yours," said Inuyasha as he grabbed the spider amulet with his left hand and started to pull at it.

"NO YOU FOOL!" said Naraku as he tried to stop Inuyasha, but was too late. The energy released by the spider amulet as Inuyasha pulled and screamed in pain from was so much it had turned almost into a protective barrier that prevented Naraku from getting near Inuyasha.

"This...is...the...end...my...former...master!" said Inuyasha as he pulled even harder ignoring the pain and the screams that left his mouth as he pulled even more at the spider amulet as its dark energy tore at everything around it...even the one pulling at it.

Naraku watched in horror as his perfect apprentice destroyed himself and 'he'...his master force to watch as blood came from Inuyashas forehead as well as other wounds form previous battles. "Stop this you'll kill us both," said Naraku who knew that even if he could run now he could never escape the explosion after Inuyasha removed the spider amulet.

"In the name of my father, my mother, and all my friends and family. HEAR MY WORDS EVIL JEWEL...I CAST YOU OUT!" said Inuyasha who finally pulled the spider amulet from his forehead and crushed it in his hand causing an intense explosion of immense magnitudes that consumed them both in a blinding light that was neither good...nor evil. It was both blended together perfectly like Inuyasha wanted to be.

When Kagome and the group saw the intense explosion they feared the worse. Inuyasha was...no more. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed only to have them drowned out by the sound of the explosion as tears fell form her eyes as the others watched in horror at what had happened.

However...Sesshomorru as he lay their on Kilala with Miroku supporting him in the back and Rin in the front with his eyes closed barely conscious thought he heard a voice that was not Kagomes or anyone else near him. "Sesshomorru," said the faint voice as if it was far away.

Sesshomorru's eyes opened halfway when he recognized it. "Inuyasha," he mumbled in surprise.

"I...live," said the faint and familiar voice that was Inuyashas voice.

"Inuyasha!" said Sesshomorru, but stopped moving to find he was wincing in pain as he tried to move.

"Did you say something Lord Sesshomorru?" said Rin as she found it increasingly difficult even with the monks help to support her Lord and master

"_Is Inuyashas really alive or is my mind and my ears playing tricks on me,"_ thought Sesshomorru as he mustered the strength to look back at the battlefield one last time before Kilala started to descend into some trees.

(A/N: Is Inuyasha alive? Maybe maybe not. Only your reviews can help you solve that mystery. Were on the home stretch boys one more chapter to go. But for that to happen I need reviews. LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS! HAHAHAHAHA! Seriously though I want a lot of reviews fo this.)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Conclusion: Revelations of a half-demon

The days seemed to pass in mere moments for Kagome and the others as they limped back to Kaede's village. The injuries were one broken hand, one lost eye, several broken ribs, and bruising of muscle tissue. That of course came from Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Koga, Kilala, Kikyo, Shippo, and Sesshomorru. Fortunately, Kagome and Rin according to Kaede did not have a single wound on them. By the sixth day Miroku and the others were able to move around again freely without any problems.

Sesshomorru himself felt it was a waste of time being around them, but for Rin who had been by his side loyally he felt he had to stay even after he had long healed. Jaken eventually found them and was pleased to see Sesshomorru was alive and well despite the loss of his eye. Kaede was able to find and provide him with a suitable eye patch similar to hers. The rest of that day seemed to pass faster then everyone expected it to, but it did none the less and a new less then sunny morning came to replace the day before. Everyone stayed inside for that day except for Rin who thought rain was a wonderful thing as she danced around it while Sesshomorru was sleeping. Fortunately the Lord of the Western Lands woke up just as Rin danced herself accidentally to the nearest forest. "Rin! Get back here. Now!" said Sesshomorru in a very serious manner, but as he said that Rin had just disappeared into woods.

Realizing that Rin didn't hear her after what he just said caused him to go into the woods himself to find her with Jaken who had just awaken after hearing his Lords words. "I don't know why you bother with her my Lord? She is narrow minded when it comes to listening to me and now you," said Jaken who would have gone on further, but stopped when he saw the angry look on Sesshomorru's face that told him to stop.

They found Rin looking up at a tree not far from them and it was in that moment that Sesshomorru smelled it. Blood. Half-demon blood. "Jaken stay here," said Sesshomorru as he walked over to Rin while Jaken looked at Sesshomorru with a puzzled look on his toad like face.

Rin turned around and saw her master walking over to. "Lord Sesshomorru look up at the tree it's..." said Rin, but was cut off immediately by Sesshomorru.

"Quiet Rin! Go over their next to Jaken, but tell him nothing. The same goes with Kagome and the others when we get back," said Sesshomorru very seriously.

Rin looked at Sesshomorru with a sad look on her face, but obeyed none the less. "Yes my Lord," said Rin who bowed and walked over to Jaken who was out of hearing distance from him and the person in the tree.

"I see your still alive Inuyasha. I'm actually surprised," said Sesshomorru as he turned and leaned his back against the tree.

"And I'm surprised you can still see due to the lack of your eye along with your KEEN DEPTH IN PERCEPTION!" said Inuyasha sarcasticallyup in the shadows of the trees in somewhat of a sarcastic tone. Inuyasha himself was wearing his fire rat clothing, but with a long, brownish, and warn out robe.

"I see your back to your old self again. That's good...for me anyway," said Sesshomorru who cracked himself a smile.

"So you can kick my ass whenever you feel like for taking away your eye? HA! Your even more narrow minded then I thought you were. I may be the same physically, but I am not internally. My wounds are very deep Sesshomorru and also more severe then you could imagine," said Inuyasha whose arm involuntarily fell from his side and started dripping in blood from his hand.

"Is that why you haven't healed all the way? Is that why you have covered your side of the tree with your blood that drips onto the grass or down the bark of this trees trunk?" said Sesshomorru as he looked over to his right and saw small drips of blood touch the grass.

"These wounds will eventually heal Sesshomorru, but others will not. These wounds you cannot simply heal over a few days. No. For these wounds to heal I must leave you and the others behind. I...cannot return to you all...at least not yet. Not until I have enjoyed my freedom and have been able to heal my wounds properly can I return to them. That is why you cannot tell them I have been here," said Inuyasha.

Sesshomorru nodded and winced a little after hearing Inuyasha cough up blood just then. "I understand Inuyasha I won't tell them. Rin won't either I have already taken care of that," said Sesshomorru.

"What about Jaken? I know he's their next to Rin. I don't know how you will handle keeping his mouth shut?" said Inuyasha.

"Jaken suspects something, but he doesn't know and if he does then I'll have to...persuade him to keep what he saw to himself," said Sesshomorru.

"Thanks Sesshomorru. You should get back to the others they may get suspicious. You will have to protect them while I'm gone," said Inuyasha as he struggled to get up from where he was sitting in the tree.

"Why? I thought Naraku died in the explosion?" said Sesshomorru.

"He did die there is no mistake in that. But as you know the last time Naraku disappeared demons that were in hiding came out and started attacking everyone and everything in site for territory. Oh! One more thing before I go. Here's something from me to you," said Inuyasha who dropped an object next to Sesshomorru.

"Tokijin!" said Sesshomorru in surprise as he stared at the blade.

"I took it with me when I got up from the rubble from the castle. I felt it would be a nice peace offering should you have decided to want to take my head whenyou sensed I was here," said Inuyasha who gave a weak smile that was hidden in the shadows.

"Thank you brother," said Sesshomorru who put away Tokijin and walked back to Rin and Jaken as he heard the sound of rustled tree branches as Inuyasha went mobile.

Jaken ran over to Sesshomorru with a puzzled look on his face. "My Lord who was that you were talking too in the trees? Was it...?" said Jaken.

"None of your concern Jaken. You are to never mention we were here and I was talking to him. He has enough of a burden on him leaving. He doesn't need us to worry about him and what path he walks from here on out," said Sesshomorru as he Jaken and Rin started walking out of the woods back to the village.

"My Lord do you believe HE will ever come back?" said Rin curiously.

"Maybe Rin. It all depends on whetherhe has the will to do so. And that...yet remains to be seen," said Sesshomorru as Jaken and Rin entered the little house before him. Sesshomorru looked back at that direction where he had talked to Inuyasha and hoped Inuyasha would come back...so they could fight again.

The End?

(A/N: After muh strugglingwithin myself on whether to post this today or tomorrow I finally decided that you should see the ending that some of you were worried about.I might be able to get a sequel out of this, but I need your reviews and opinions on whether or not I should. Thanks for all the reviews by the way I really appreciated them from everyone.)


End file.
